Ghost
by angelus cado
Summary: (WIKTT) During the final battle, Severus Snape is killed. Because he doesn't believe he is dead, Hermione is hired to both replace him and tell him of his demise. complete
1. Chapter 1

**Okily dokily, children, here's the deal: I've always been a big fan of the WIKTT challenges, so I FINALLY decided to get a Yahoo account and join this group. I've been looking through the challenges folder, and I found one that I really liked. It's called the Ghost Challenge; if you would like a FULL summary of the requirements, e-mail me and I'll send them to you. Basically, the challenge goes like this: **

** Snape has been killed and his ghost now resides in Hogwarts, although he _refuses_ to acknowledge that he's dead. Our smart little bookworm has returned to Hogwarts - for whatever reason you decide - and Dumbledore has given her the job of helping Snape come to terms with his passing, giving her orders to _do it any way possible by any means necessary!!_**

** I hope I can do the SS/HG pairing justice. I accept all forms of feedback: praise, constructive criticism and even flames.**

** Oh, and I don't own ANY of the characters contained in this story. No copyright infringement is intended, and I am making no money from writing this.**

** Now, I hope you all enjoy Ghost!**

****

****

****

****

Ghost—Chapter 1

_August 2002_

Hermione Jane Granger shivered as she descended the stone stairs to the dungeons. It was about five years after she had graduated, and she never thought she would ever see Hogwarts again. However, Dumbledore had other plans.

_Flashback_

_Two months earlier June 2002_

_Hermione sat nervously in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, wondering what the old man had wanted. She hadn't seen him since the Final __Battle__ against Voldemort, and she couldn't fathom why he would want to speak to her._

_ "Ah, Miss Granger, I was hoping you were here," said Dumbledore, coming out from a door at the back of his office. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."_

_ "Not too long," Hermione replied with a small smile. "Only a few minutes."_

_ "Good, good," said Dumbledore. "You're probably wondering why you're here." Hermione nodded. "As you are aware, Severus died in the final battle…I believe it was a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange?"_

_ "Yes, sir," replied Hermione. "But I still don't know what this has to do with me."_

_ "I'm getting to that, child," said Dumbledore. "Severus has taken to haunting the dungeons and he is beginning to scare some of the younger students."_

_ "Well, you know Snape…he thinks intimidation is the best way to get anything," Hermione said, now very curious as to why Dumbledore has called her there. She wished he would just get on with it already._

_ "There's just one problem, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "Severus doesn't think he's dead; he still inhabits his office, quarters and classroom."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "'Oh' indeed," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Hermione did not like the look of that twinkle. "You studied Potions for your apprenticeship, correct?"_

_ "Yes," replied Hermione. Because she had been the best Potions student in her year, Hermione had been offered an apprenticeship in France under one of the highest-ranked and most respected world masters in that field._

_ "And you completed a teaching certification course at a Muggle university at the same time, correct?" asked Dumbledore._

_ "Yes, sir," replied Hermione, putting the pieces together. "With all due respect, Professor, but if Snape is doing fine without knowing he is dead, and teaching his course as Professor Binns did, then why do you need to replace him?"_

_ "But you see, Miss Granger, Severus has a slight tendency to terrorize his students. Now that he is a ghost, his students are so frightened that they cannot achieve anything. Additionally, it is against the law to have a ghost teach a subject with a practical application unless there is no one to take over. Severus has lasted this long because I felt that there was no one qualified enough to replace him," Dumbledore replied. His eyes were twinkling more than ever. "As such, Hermione, I am offering you a position as the Potions professor, if you choose to accept it."_

_ "I'll take it!" Hermione said without hesitation. She had always wanted to come back as a professor, but she had never thought the Potions position would be open to her. _

_ "Good, good," said Dumbledore, his face breaking into a grin. "I'll give you some time to get your affaires in order, and you are to report back here at the beginning of August. How does that sound?"_

_ "It sounds perfect, sir," said Hermione, beaming. "I'll see you in a couple of months!"_

_ She got out of her seat and had to refrain from skipping out of the room. Just as she reached the door, Dumbledore stopped her for one last thing._

_ "Oh, and Miss Granger?" called Dumbledore. Hermione turned around to face the Headmaster._

_ "Yes, Professor?"_

_ "You're the one that has to tell Severus he's being replaced."_

_End Flashback_

Hermione silently cursed the old man. She had been in the castle for almost two weeks before Dumbledore had reminded her of her task. He had informed her that, along with taking over his classes, Hermione would also be taking over his office and his quarters, because there wasn't anywhere else for her to go.

_Oh, great, not only am I stuck in the dungeons, but I'm going to have to share my space with a cantankerous ghost, _Hermione thought as she pulled her robes around herself for warmth. Even in the middle of summer, the dungeons were still extremely cold._ Could someone remind me why I agreed with this?_

She carefully pushed open the door to the Potions classroom, hoping that there was no one, living or dead, in her newfound workspace. Looking around, she sighed in relief when she saw that there was no one there. Cautiously, she tiptoed across the room to Snape's very comfortable-looking desk chair. She sat in it, and put on her best 'Snape' expression.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or sill incantations in this class," she said softly, trying to imitate Snape's dangerous way of speaking. She let out a small giggle at how silly she sounded.

"I fail to see what is so amusing, Miss Granger," said a soft voice from behind Hermione. She jumped a bit and spun around in the chair, the color draining from her face.

Standing-or rather, floating-behind her was the ghostly form of Professor Snape. Hermione put on a bright, cheery and obviously fake smile.

"Hello Professor!" she said in a falsely bright voice. "How have you been doing?"

"As well to be expected," Snape replied coolly. "Now, Miss Granger, could you please explain to me why you're sitting in my chair and doing an atrocious impression of me?"

"Heh, funny story," began Hermione.

"I'd love to hear it," Snape drawled, examining his transparent fingernails. _How in the world can he not know he's dead? _Hermione thought.

"Well, you see, it's like this," began Hermione, taking a deep breath. "I'm here to replace you." Snape stopped examining his fingernails.

"Replace me? Why would I need to be replaced?" he asked. "I am the best Potions Master this school has seen in a long time. My Potions scores outrank…"

"Dumbledore's and Tom Riddle's, yes, I know," Hermione cut him off. The ghost glared at her. "You see, the reason why you're being replaced is another funny story."

"Get on with it, Miss Granger," snarled Snape; it was obvious that his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, you see sir, you're sort of…dead," Hermione said simply. Snape looked at her in disbelief.

"Surely you jest, Miss Granger," he said. Hermione shook her head. "Prove it, then."

"That should be easy," Hermione replied. From within her robes she pulled out a file folder. She dumped the contents unceremoniously onto the desk. "This," she said, pointing to a _Daily Prophet _article dating back to about five years ago, "is an account of the final battle and a list of the dead. I have circled your name; it's right there." Snape looked at the article.

"That proves nothing. They could have found a body that was like mine," he brushed off.

"I have more. This," Hermione pointed at an obituary, "is your obituary." Snape read the scrap of newsprint.

"'Severus Snape was a kind and caring teacher who loved all of his students,'" he quoted with a snort. "Who wrote this codswallop?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione replied. "And this is your death certificate." She pushed a piece of parchment across the desk in Snape's direction. The ghost scanned the piece of parchment, the scowl on his face deepening.

"You have made a very powerful argument," said Snape finally. "However, I still do not believe I am dead."

"What do you propose we do, then?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms across her chest. _How can one man be so bloody stubborn? _Hermione asked herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I loathe going up to the main school, but I guess I must if I am to see Dumbledore," Snape replied.

"To Dumbledore's office it is, then!"

****

****

**Well, here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost—Chapter 2**

Snape floated quickly down the corridors with Hermione running behind him, trying to keep up. His walking pace in life had been fast, and his floating pace was even quicker. By the time they had made it to the gargoyle concealing the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Hermione was breathing hard, her face flushed as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Already out of shape, Miss Granger?" asked Snape with a smirk.

"I've never been in shape to begin with, sir," Hermione huffed.

"With friends like Potter and Weasley? I'm surprised," said Snape. "Fizzing Whizbees."

"The password is 'Ice Mice'," Hermione gasped out. The gargoyle jumped out of the way, and Hermione stepped onto the moving staircase. Snape floated slightly behind her. When they reached the top, Hermione was slightly nauseous, but she shook it off as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore from within the office. Hermione pushed the door open and Snape floated in front of her and entered the office. Hermione followed, closing the door behind her.

"Headmaster, Miss Granger seems to think I am dead and that she is here to replace me," Snape said, glaring at Hermione.

"Really now?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Hermione thought. "I wonder where she got an idea like that."

"She has even gone as far as to procure false documents proclaiming my death, even claiming that the obituary she had was written by _you,_" replied Snape. "I, for one, will not stand for this rather childish prank. Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No, I will not, Severus," replied Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling. "I think that you and Hermione must discuss it on your own, and come to a conclusion without my assistance. Now, I hate to be rude, but I must ask you to leave, as I have an appointment to keep."

With that, Dumbledore gestured to the door. Dejectedly, Hermione followed a smugly smirking Snape out of the office and back down to the dungeons. The ghost said the password to his quarters, and Hermione followed him in before the door snapped shut on her robes.

"What are you still doing here? You've been proven wrong, and you have no more business here," said Snape, turning around to glare at Hermione. "Why don't you go back to whatever bookstore you crawled out of?"

"I'm not licked yet," Hermione said. She had been thinking about ways to prove Snape was a ghost while they had been in the office. "Dumbledore just said that he wasn't going to do anything to help me convince you, so I have to do it on my own."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Snape, raising a ghostly eyebrow. Hermione just smiled slightly as she advanced on him. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Nothing that's going to harm you, Professor," Hermione replied as she stopped right in front of him. She steeled her expression as she walked right through him. She came out from his back, shaking and grimacing. "That is definitely something I do _not _want to do again."

"What did you do, Granger?!" exclaimed Snape, his cool façade falling.

"I walked through you," Hermione replied. "Are you convinced now?"

"You did that with some potion or other," Snape accused, glaring at the girl. "What one was it?"

"It wasn't a potion, Snape," Hermione replied, returning the glare. "Face it, you're dead."

"This has gone too far, Miss Granger," said Snape, his teeth clenched. "I have made allowances because of all the hardship you have faced and you have undoubtedly gone mad, but this is the last straw. Leave my rooms before I contact the authorities to arrest you for breaking and entering."

"Just one more chance," Hermione said. She began walking through the rooms, obviously searching for something.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Snape, following her.

"I'm looking for something," Hermione replied, coming out of the bathroom. "Don't you have _any _mirrors in here?"

"I've never felt the need for them," Snape replied.

"That explains why you look like road kill most of the time," Hermione muttered as she stalked out of her former Potion professor's quarters. Snape floated behind her, nonplussed as he floated through the door.

Hermione strode purposefully down the corridor and up the stairs, until she found what she was looking for. Snape floated up behind her.

"A bathroom?" he asked; Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice. "You brought me to a _bathroom? _And not only that, but a _girl's _bathroom!"

"Shh," said Hermione, pushing open the door. When she entered, she looked around. "Myrtle? Are you here?"

The form of a small girl, completely transparent, floated out of one of the stalls. It was obvious she had been crying; she was wiping the tear tracks off her cheeks.

"Hermione?" she asked, sniffling. "What are you doing in my bathroom? And why did you bring _him _in here? He's not a girl!"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Myrtle, but could we use one of your mirrors for a few minutes?" asked Hermione politely, not wanting to anger the easily-upset ghost.

"Alright," replied Myrtle. "I'll just be in my cubicle, thinking about death if you need me."

Myrtle floated back to her toilet stall, wailing. Snape arched an eyebrow before floating further into the bathroom.

"What do you want me to do, Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"Look into the mirror," Hermione replied. Snape floated over and hovered next to Hermione, who was standing in front of a mirror. Reflected in the mirror was Hermione, and there was no one next to her. "Do you believe me _now _Professor?"

"I knew when you walked right through me, you silly girl," Snape snarled. "I was just in denial."

"Snape, admitting he was wrong?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "I _have _to owl the _Daily Prophet. _Or, at the very least, Harry and Ron. This is huge!"

"You tell anyone of this, Granger, and you'll have a nasty shock one day," Snape growled. His face softened slightly. "So…how did everyone react to my passing?"

"I think we'd better go back to our rooms to discuss this," Hermione replied. Without a fuss, Snape followed Hermione back to the dungeons.

"Wait a minute…_our rooms?_"

AAAA

Back in the Potions professor's quarters, Hermione settled onto one of the sofas with a cup of tea. Snape hovered a short distance away.

"Now can you tell me?" he asked. Hermione almost laughed at his uncertainty. However, it was not the time to do it.

"Well, you have to remember that there were a _lot _of deaths both on and off the battlefield," Hermione replied, fighting back the tears. What started with Sirius at the end of fifth year continued with Remus, Mr. Weasley, Dean Thomas, Mundungus Fletcher, Cornelius Fudge, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Many others were tortured into insanity by the Death Eaters, including Ginny Weasley and Tonks. They had had some moments of sanity, and for a while there was some hope for them, but the Healers at St. Mungo's weren't holding out much hope any more. As well, there were many more deaths on the Dark side.

"Get on with it, woman," growled Snape.

"Well, because of all the deaths, no one really cared about you. You had no family, no friends, so not many people went to your memorial service," Hermione said. "Dumbledore went, and so did the Order-or, rather, what was left-out of respect."

"Oh," said Snape. "Well, it's more than what I would have been expecting, in any case. I would have thought they would have tossed me in a hole, be glad that I'm gone and get on with their lives."

"You must not have a very high opinion of yourself," said Hermione sadly. She tried, and failed to stifle a yawn. She looked at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. "Great Merlin's underpants! Well, I'm off to bed, Severus."

Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom. Snape followed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going to bed; what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked. She had been sleeping in the guest suites up until then, but she had asked the house elves to take her trunk down to the dungeons earlier that day.

"But this is _my _room!" Snape exclaimed.

"I thought we went through this," Hermione said with a sigh. "You're dead; therefore you cannot teach Potions anymore, thus forfeiting your quarters. According to school rules, they're mine now."

"But…but…" spluttered Snape. "Where am I to go?" Hermione shrugged.

"Go spend time with the other ghosts?" suggested Hermione. "I think the Bloody Baron would appreciate the company."

Snape looked at her incredulously as she went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. With a dejected sigh, Snape floated out of the quarters, going off to explore the school.

AAAAA

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to the reviews, and I really hoped you enjoy this installment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters; I just mess around with them. I'll return them when I'm finished…maybe. evil grin**

**I love all of my fantastic reviewers! As well, I just checked my Provincial exam marks…93 on my English test (74 overall). That is my crowning achievement. The other 4 exams…not so much. cringes**

**Anyway, I will leave you to read the third installment. Don't forget to review, and leave an e-mail at the very least so I know where to send my thanks! If you sign in, I may even read and review some of your work!**

**ABCD**

Ghost: Chapter 3

One afternoon, a few days after Hermione had told Snape of his 'condition', the new Potions professor looked around her newly acquired rooms, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"This décor has to go," she said. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

"I kind of like it," the raven-haired man replied, looking around at the antique furniture, the stone walls and the black, green and sliver hangings.

"I was being serious," Hermione said, glaring at her best friend.

"So was I," retorted Harry. Hermione sighed.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked. Harry grinned and gave her a mock-salute.

"Alright boss, where do we start?"

"First, we need to get fix the lighting a bit," Hermione said, waving her wand at the torches. The fire brightened a bit, illuminating the dark corners and the shadowy crannies. "It's not as good as natural light, but it'll have to do."

The two former Gryffindors worked on the sitting room, bedroom, and study, changing the black, green and silver to different shades of blue. When they got to the bathroom, they added more torches and a few mirrors. However, they left the large black marble tub and the pedestal sink alone.

When all of the redecorating was finished, Harry and Hermione flopped onto on of the sofas in the sitting room.

"So, Harry, tell me again why Ron couldn't come and help us?" Hermione asked, curious.

"He had to go to an appointment with Lavender," replied Harry. "She's about three months along now and he wants to be there for every step of the baby's life, from conception onwards."

"Alrighty then," Hermione said. She looked around to her newly decorated rooms. "I think I can live here now without fearing things going bump in the night."

Just then, a ghostly figure floated through the wall. Harry and Hermione jumped at the sudden appearance. Snape's face was a mask of disbelief and shock.

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed. He rounded on Hermione. "You! You did this!"

"Of course I did, Severus," Hermione replied calmly. "You didn't expect me to stay in the dark, drab and, frankly, creepy atmosphere that was here before did you?"

"But these are _my rooms! _I'm the one that haunts them!" exclaimed Snape.

"Possessive much?" asked Harry, trying to fight back laughter.

"I'd be happy to share; I think it would be rather nice to have some companionship around here," Hermione said, looking at the ghost. "That is, if you would accept sharing space with a Muggle-born, know-it-all Gryffindor, that is."

"Well, I guess given the options, I will share with you," said Snape with a sigh. Harry snorted.

"You sound so hard done by," he said. Snape rounded on Hermione.

"What is _he,_" he said, pointing at Harry, "doing here anyway?"

"He's my friend, and he helped me decorate," Hermione replied.

"Where's the third prong of the Gryffindor Trio?" asked Snape.

"Doctor's appointment with his wife," Harry replied. Snape rolled his eyes heavenward.

"God save the world when Mr. Weasley's offspring graces us with his presence," he said. "I will leave you both now…I don't think I want to know what you two are going to be up to later."

Hermione giggled as Snape floated out of the room. Harry arched an eyebrow in confusion, making Hermione laugh even harder.

"I don't think I want to know," Harry said. He checked his watch, his eyes widening when he saw the time. "I have to get going. Luna's going to be home soon."

"That woman has you on a tight leash," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Boy Who Lived would be answering the beck and call of Looney Lovegood."

"I hate that title," Harry replied, making a face. "I'll see you later, okay? Maybe we can get together in Hogsmeade one last time before school starts. Just me, you and Ron."

"That would be fun," Hermione said. They both got up from the sofa and embraced before Harry left through the fireplace. Once he was out of sight and the green flames had died down, Hermione went and retrieved her lesson plans from her study.

"Time to get to work," she said to herself. She looked over the Ministry requirements of what she had to teach, and compared it against her notes. She had up to about Christmas planned out already, and she already had half of the requirements covered.

"You know, not everyone is as studious as you," came a voice from behind her. Hermione turned to see Snape reading over her shoulder. "You may have to deal with another Longbottom-type student. Plus you have to plan around Quidditch, holidays and the other classes. What if the other classes your students had were to assign as much homework as you do?"

"Who's the one planning the class, you or me?" asked Hermione, glaring at the ghost. "I was under the impression that I was the one hired to teach the class; you're just the ghost that haunts the dungeons."

"Well, I'm sorry if you find my attempt at help insulting," Snape said sarcastically. "I'll just be leaving now."

With that, Snape floated through the wall and out of the room again. After she was sure he was out of range, Hermione began revising her lesson plans so that the topics covered weren't crammed into the first half of the year.

**ABCD**

Before long it was time for the Welcome Feast, and with it came Hermione's nerves. She sat at the Head table, between McGonagall's empty seat and Madam Pomfrey. Hermione assumed that McGonagall was off greeting the first years, and that she would be back soon.

Hermione watched as the students from second through seventh year began filtering into the hall and organized themselves into their houses. A brief feeling of nostalgia washed over the young professor as she remembered that she, not too long ago, was just like the students before her. She was brought out of her reverie by an amused voice.

"How are things going with Severus, my dear?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione growled slightly, sounding a bit like Crookshanks.

"Oh, I just want to smack him with a wet fish!" Hermione said. Dumbledore chuckled. "He's so infuriating!"

"He'll come around in time," he replied, still chuckling. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the gaggle of first years, led by Professor McGonagall, entered. Dumbledore stood from his spot at the table and began to give his speech.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts," he began, causing the entire student body to applaud. He gestured to the children to calm down. "As always, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is just that: forbidden. Anyone caught exploring its depths will be punished severely."

"Then we just won't get caught!" exclaimed someone, most likely a Slytherin. Dumbledore smiled before continuing.

"As well, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you yet again that there is to be no magic used in the corridors. Additionally, the list of banned items is in his office for public viewing," he said. "Now, I have a happier announcement. I have finally found a replacement for Professor Snape."

At this, all of the students cheered and threw up their hats. Dumbledore tried to be heard over the din, but he found it to be pointless to even put forth an attempt. McGonagall put her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly, to get everyone to be quiet.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore acknowledged his deputy Head. "Professor Granger is a former Prefect, having graduated in the class of 1997-1998. I hope that you treat her with the utmost respect, as I expect you to treat all professors. Now, I think that's all, so without further ado let's get on with the sorting!"

The hat sang its song, and the first years were sorted from 'Abernathy, Christine' to 'Zwiggle, Michael'. It seemed to go on forever, and Hermione felt as if she was going to fall asleep at the table. Just as her eyes were beginning to droop, McGonagall rolled up her scroll and carried the stool away. Dumbledore stood again to address the students.

"I have two words for all of you: Let's eat!"

Everyone began digging in; Hermione didn't eat much because she wasn't all that hungry. After the pudding came and went, Dumbledore stood up one last time to make an announcement.

"Now, as I'm sure you all have to get up early in the morning for your lessons, I must ask of you to go to bed now. The prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories. The Heads of Houses and the Head Girl and Boy will meet with me in the back room before retiring. Everyone else, off to bed!"

Hermione was glad that she was a regular professor; that way, she could just go down to the dungeons and go straight to bed. Eventually, she knew she'd have to patrol, but until then she was going to enjoy her early nights.

Hermione arrived at her rooms, whispered the password and flopped down onto the sofa, a soft, tired sigh escaping her lips. A second later Snape floated through one of the walls. Hermione was unfazed as the ghost glided towards her and stopped right in front of her face.

"Well, hello there to you, Severus," Hermione said as cheerily she could manage. She knew a cheery demeanor annoyed the ghost, so she milked it for all its worth. "How are you this evening?"

"What do you think?" asked Snape with a scowl. "How was the feast?"

"Long, dull and boring as ever," Hermione replied. "It's even worse now because I don't really have a house to cheer for."

"You'll get used to it," Snape said, his mouth turning up in a hint of a smile. He didn't mind the girl when she was alone. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed? After all, you want to be well-rested for your teaching debut."

"Since when do you care about me?" asked Hermione. "I would have thought you wanted me to screw up so that you could get your job back."

"I can't teach. I'm a ghost, remember?" reminded Snape. Hermione laughed, and then yawned.

"I guess I should probably get going to bed," she said, yawning again. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione."

**ABCD**

**I know, it's a little OOC, especially near the end of the chapter. Please, give me feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hermione moaned as her alarm clock rang in her ear. It was one of those old-fashioned wind-up clocks, so it had no problems working at Hogwarts. She reached over and turned it off before rolling over and burying herself underneath the covers. She had no intention of venturing forth into the cold, dark dungeons when she had a nice, warm bed to stay in.

          "Hermione…" said a ghostly voice near her ear. "Hermione…" Hermione opened her eyes, and screamed.

          "Jesus tap-dancing Christ, Severus!" exclaimed Hermione, falling off the bed. She shivered as she got up off the floor. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

          "Deepest apologies, Miss Granger," Snape said sarcastically. "I was merely ensuring that you were awake and ready to teach."

          "I can't very well teach if I've suffered cardiac arrest, now can I?" huffed Hermione, bustling around her room to find her things for the day.

          "It's obvious that you are fine, Miss Granger. Quit being so dramatic," said Snape, rolling his eyes.

          "I'm cold," Hermione pouted as she headed to the bathroom.

          "You're a witch, cast a warming charm," suggested Snape with a sneer. "Stupid Gryffindors, they're so soft."

          Hermione went about her business in the bathroom, stripping down and entering the shower. She sighed as the warm water splashed across her body. After she had washed herself, Hermione got out of the shower and was drying herself off when Snape floated through the door.

          After Hermione had gone into the bathroom in a huff, Snape went into the study to check over Hermione's notes on her classes. With approval, he noted that Hermione had taken his comments to heart and changed the outline so that the topics were more spread out through the year.

          He heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and decided to go in there to apologize for his actions earlier that morning. When he floated in through the door, Hermione screamed again. Snape averted his eyes before he got an eyeful as Hermione snatched up her towel.

          "Get out get out get OUT!" Hermione screamed at him. Snape made a quick exit as Hermione threw the bar of soap at him. The projectile hit the tiled wall, leaving a splat mark of soap.

          Hermione dressed rapidly and rushed out of the bathroom, her wand drawn. She walked slowly around her quarters, looking around every corner in search for Snape.

          "I know you're here, Severus," she said. "Come on out, I promise I won't do anything."

          A ghostly figure floated out from the cabinet in the living room. Hermione pointed her wand at Snape, a manic glint in her eye.

          "I wonder what effect _Avada Kedavra _has on a ghost?" Hermione asked. Snape arched his eyebrow at the wand. "You know, it's almost worth trying to find a way to bring you back to life just so I can kill you again."

          "Why don't you?" asked Snape. "Try and bring me back to life, I mean. I'm not too fond of the killing part; I've gone through it once, and I don't really want to do it again. It can be your little extra-curricular project, something to keep you busy on the long, lonely Saturday nights."

          "I'll think about it," Hermione replied. "Now get out of my quarters before I try to find a way to exorcise you."

          "But these are my…" Snape began.

          "OUT!"

**---**

Later that morning, Hermione sat at her desk in her classroom, waiting for her students to arrive. Her first class was the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hermione was glad at the fact her first class was going to be a breeze.

          Hermione was taking a last look at her notes when the first students began trickling in. She smiled at the small eleven-year-olds, and some of them smiled nervously back. Remembering how scared she had been on her first day, Hermione hoped to make them feel at ease even though they were in the bowels of the school.

          When the bell rang, Hermione closed the door and made her way to the front of the class. She stared at the first years; they stared right back. Hermione cleared her throat and began her class.

          "Good morning, class. I'm Professor Granger, and I'd like to welcome you to Potions," she began, trying to keep the nervous tremor out of her voice. "Today will be a bit of a 'get-to-know-you' session, so you won't need your textbooks this morning. I would like you to copy the writing on the blackboard down and fill it out. You can talk amongst yourselves and get to know your neighbor a little better, because that is where you will be sitting until I can get your names straight. Are there any questions?"

          When no one raised their hand, Hermione revealed the board with the survey she wanted completed. There were only a few questions, and they were as follows:

_My name is:_

_I would like to be called:_

_I like:_

_I dislike:_

_My goal(s) for this year:_

          The entire class was pretty much silent as they copied down the prompts and thought of their answers. There was a slight buzz of whispers, which Hermione didn't mind at all. She was going over her notes for the lessons later in the week when Severus floated through the blackboard, causing more than half of the students to start.

          "My, my, my, Miss Granger, I'm impressed. What did you use to get them so quiet? House point deduction? Detentions? Or did you threaten to make them listen to the screeching and wailing you consider music?" asked Snape, surveying the classroom.

          "I asked them nicely," Hermione replied, glaring at the ghost.

          "And what did you ask them to do?" asked Snape, turning around and reading the blackboard. "I see. What does this have to do with Potions, Miss Granger? You are their Professor, not their friend. Stop this foolishness now!"

          "I, Severus, unlike you, actually want my students to like me. I am willing to go the extra mile to make that happen," Hermione said, trying to stay calm. "Now get out of my classroom before I forget our little deal."

          Without another word, Snape floated out of the classroom. Hermione looked at her first years, who were all staring at her, their work forgotten.

          "That, children, was Severus Snape, the resident ghost of the dungeons and former Potions professor," Hermione said with a grin. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. He kind of grows on you after a while."

          The students accepted this explanation and continued working on their little assignment. When the bell rang, Hermione received fifteen neatly done assignments, which put a smile on her face.

---

By the end of the day, Hermione's good mood had all but vanished. Everything until lunchtime had been fine, but after lunch she had the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin double lesson. She had given them the same assignment as the rest of her classes, but some of the responses were things that she definitely didn't need to know.

          "That was not something I needed to know," groaned Hermione as she put the survey she was reading aside. It was a seventh-year Slytherin, and his 'likes' had included 'B&D, kink, older women, hot teachers, you.'

          "Are you regretting your little survey?" asked Snape with a smirk as he floated into the room. Hermione glared and growled at the man. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

          "Ugh, I found out way more about my students than I wanted to know," Hermione replied, putting the rest of the 'assignments' in a folder and tossing them on to the coffee table. "Next time I get a stupid idea like that, try and talk me out of it, Severus."

          "I rather like seeing you squirm," Snape replied with a smirk. Hermione glared at him. "Have you thought about your little pet project?"

          "No," Hermione said simply, taking a small sip of her wine as she looked over her notes to make sure she didn't miss anything. "I've been busy, and if you want me to think about it at all, I suggest that you leave me alone."

          "Very well then, I will leave you to your loneliness," said Snape with a little bow as he floated out of the room. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

          "I saw that, Hermione."

---

**Well, here we are; it's the fourth chapter. This is coming along nicely, I think…this is my first decent attempt at Hermione/Severus, one of my favorite pairings. Go SS Prudence and Potions! Go WIKTT! W00t!**

**As always, I appreciate feedback. Concrit is welcomed, praise is needed and flames will be laughed at. **       


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I never thought I'd get such a response from everyone who has read this.** **When I started it, I just thought it would be a way to pay my respects to my favorite Yahoo! Group. I like all the people who have read thus far, and I love anyone who has given me positive feedback. I really hope I am doing one of my all-time favorite pairings justice. And now, without further fanfare, I present you all with Chapter 5!**

Ghost

Chapter 5

Finally the weekend arrived. Hermione slid into a booth at the Three Broomsticks where her two best friends were seated.

        "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I caught a couple of seventh years snogging in a broom closet, and I had to deduct the points and assign the detentions."

        "What house were they in?" asked Ron. "'Cause if they were in Gryffindor, you should have let them off."

        "I can't do that, Ron," Hermione replied. "As a professor, it is my job to remain unbiased and treat all of the students fairly."

        "That didn't stop Snape," Harry remarked as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "How is the greasy bat, anyway?"

        "Ugh, he's getting better, but worse at the same time," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her wine. "He's actually being _nice _to me, and it's starting to scare me. I have a feeling that he just wants to be on my good side so that I'll try to find a way to bring him back."

        "I didn't think that was possible," Harry said, thinking about Sirius. Everyone had told him that he couldn't be brought back, and that that fact had to be accepted.

        "I didn't think it was, either, but I've been reading about a Wiccan in the United States that brought someone back," Hermione replied. "The only problem is, she had a body to deal with. The person that passed had only been dead for a couple of weeks at most. Severus has been dead for about five years, so I don't think using his body is an option."

        "Well, if anyone can do it, it's our Hermione," said Ron, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

        "So, Ron, how's Lavender doing? How's the baby?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

        "Try bab_ies_," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "Lav's having triplets."

        "Wow, Ron," remarked Harry. "You'll have that Quidditch team in no time."

        "Oh shut it, you," Ron said. "I'm nervous, but excited at the same time. What the hell am I going to do with _three _babies?!"

        "Love them, cherish them and make sure they don't turn out like you?" suggested Hermione. Ron stuck out his tongue at her. "And so mature, too! You'll be an excellent father with an attitude like that!"

        "I think Snape is rubbing off on you, Hermione. You never used to be sarcastic," remarked Harry.

        "It's the job," Hermione replied. "And I'll have you know, Harry James, that I was plenty sarcastic all through school. You were just too dense to notice it."

        "We're wounded," moaned Ron, placing a hand over his heart and swooning dramatically.

        "Will we ever be the same?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

        "Oh grow up, you two," she said, checking her watch. She gasped when she saw what time it was. "I'd better get going so that I can make my rounds before going to bed. I'll owl you both later this week, okay?"

        "See you, Hermione," the boys—no, men—said in unison. Shaking her head and smiling, Hermione left a few coins on the table to pay for her drink before picking up her cloak and leaving the pub. She set a quick pace to the school, not wanting to be out alone at night.

---

When Hermione finished her rounds, she made her way to her rooms. After checking to make sure ghost-Snape wasn't there, she began stripping down, a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down her body.

        Just after Hermione entered the bathroom, Snape floated through the wall into the sitting room. He followed the trail of clothes, curious, until he reached the closed bathroom door. Curiosity taking over, Snape floated through the door, only to hear the sound of water running.

        The frosted glass door of the shower hid most of it, but Snape could still see the outline of a woman's body. He swallowed, not able to take his eyes off her. _'Is THAT what the Hogwarts robes have been hiding all these years?' _he asked himself. _'I'm just glad she didn't show that off while she was in my class. It would have been difficult to teach with a raging hard-on, after all. I wonder if a ghost and a live person can have a physical relationship?' _He mentally shook himself. Of course that couldn't happen! What was he thinking? He wasn't able to think about it further because at that moment the water turned off. Snape zoomed out of the bathroom, hoping that Hermione hadn't seen him.

        Hermione got out of the shower, unaware that a moment before she was being watched. She changed into her pajamas—nothing glamorous, just a pair of sweatpants and a tank top—before casting a drying charm on her hair. It was still as bushy as ever, but if she used a certain shampoo and conditioner, it wasn't as bad. She twisted her hair up into a messy bun before she padded out of the bathroom and went into her sitting room. Snape was already floating there, seemingly waiting for her.

        "How was your excursion into the village?" he asked politely. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

        "There's no way in hell I'll be able to bring you back, Snape, so you might as well drop the nice act," Hermione snapped as she sat on the sofa and summoned some of her marking. Snape was taken aback.

        "I was thinking nothing of the sort," he said. "I was asking purely out of curiosity." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

        "I've been at this school long enough to know that the only reason why a Slytherin would ever be nice to a Gryffindor is because the Gryffindor has something or can provide a service for the Slytherin," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "I can see right through you Severus and I don't mean literally."

        "Well, that's no reason to snap at me," he retorted. "I take it that your visit with your friends didn't go as well as you had planned?"

        "No, it went fine," Hermione replied with a sigh. She pushed her marking away and sat back on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her. "I'm upset for a different reason; it's kind of pathetic, really."

        "Miss Granger—Hermione," said Snape, floating over to her. "You're looking at the personification of pathetic. If you look up _pathetic _in the dictionary, you'll see my picture." Hermione giggled slightly, causing Snape's lips to turn up slightly.

        "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you were drunk," she said with a snort.

        "Contrary to popular belief, Hermione, I am a very good listener," Snape said. "Only the Slytherins knew about it though, because I had to be a bastard to everyone else. I couldn't have the 'big, scary Death Eater' persona ruined, after all."

        "So really, under the greasy bastard façade, you're a great bid teddy bear," Hermione said, thoughtful. She grinned.

        "I never said that," Snape said. "Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?"

        "No, I don't think so," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "It's late and I should go to bed."

        "But I have an eternity," Snape said, trying to get the girl—no, woman—to stay. He didn't know why though.

        "But I don't," Hermione replied with a yawn. "I need my sleep. Goodnight, Severus."

        Hermione got up from her spot on the couch, waved good-by to Snape and went into her room, shutting the door and warding it behind her. She turned down all the lanterns and crawled into bed. Only then did she let her tears fall.

        Going out with Harry and Ron and hearing about their families and happiness reminded Hermione that that she, too, could have been happy like them. However, circumstances leading up to the arrival of Dumbledore's owl crushed that hope

_-Flashback-_

_-May 2002-_

_Hermione arrived at her flat, early for once to surprise her fiancé. She had completed her apprenticeship almost a year before, but she was teaching at a small primary school until there was an opening for a potions expert somewhere._

_        When she entered her flat, the first thing she saw was her fiancé, a Muggle named Marc, in the arms of another woman, another teacher at Hermione's school. Marc looked up, and pushed the woman off of him when he saw Hermione standing in the doorway._

_        "Hermione, love, you're home early!" he said, trying to sound cheery. The other woman was gathering up her clothes that had been tossed on the floor earlier._

_        "Oh, no," she said to the woman. "Please, finish what you were doing. It's no trouble at all. I'll just leave and let you do what you have to." Sarcasm dripped off every word._

_        "Hermione love, let me explain," Marc begged, a pleading look in his eyes._

_        "Don't 'Hermione love' me," Hermione spat. "I will leave for a few hours. When I get back, I expect you, your things and the tart out of my flat. Are we clear?"_

_        "__Crystal__," Mark said. Hermione turned and made her way to the door. Before she left, she turned back._

_        "Oh, and before I forget," she began. She wretched the large diamond ring off her finger and threw it at her ex-fiancé. It bounced off his forehead, dazing him for a moment. "Here's your ring back."_

_        Without another word, Hermione left the flat, slamming the door so hard that some of the pictures that had been on the wall fell off._

_-End flashback-_

Dumbledore's letter arrived a couple of days later. Hermione went immediately to see what her former Headmaster had wanted. Much to her delight, it had been an offer to teach, and offer to leave her Muggle life behind. She gave her notice at the school, sold her apartment and began teaching at Hogwarts, and that was where she was today.

        With a sigh, Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep, the dried tear-tracks still running down her cheeks.

---

**Well, here's chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty fun to write. I know Severus is a little OOC, but I think it's in a good way. I think Hermione is a good influence on him, and he doesn't have to be a bastard around her. As well, Severus wants to stay on Hermione's good side so that she'll try and bring him back.**

**As always, I appreciate all types of feedback. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update for a couple of weeks. I'm going on a family vacation. –sarcasm- goody. I'll bring paper and a pen so I can write a chapter or two while I'm gone, and I'll type them up as soon as I get home. I promise. As well, if you have any questions about this fic, or any of the others I have written, feel free to leave it in a review or sent me an e-mail. I'll try my hardest to answer them, but if I can't you'll understand, right?**       


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, not even the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the plot can be found in the Challenge folder at WIKTT. **

**A/N: Hey all! I love all of the feedback I've been getting, and I'd thank all of my reviewers personally if the list wasn't so damn long! Anyway, I love all of you, you all rock and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ghost—Chapter 6**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a groan. She did not want to get up on a Saturday morning, but she had work to do. With a sigh, she got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day.

After her shower, Hermione went to her study and began pulling books off of the shelf. They weren't Potions texts as one might expect, but tomes that were to be found in the deepest, darkest recesses of the Restricted section of the library. Madame Pince had given Hermione an odd look when the younger woman had checked them out of the library, but the librarian didn't say anything. If anyone were to ask, Hermione would just give the usual excuse of wanting a little bit of light reading. It would have been believable too, except for the nature of the books.

The books were all Dark Arts books, and the majority seemed to deal with one subject: necromancy. With titles such as _The Darkest of the Dark Arts, Necromancy and You _and _Death: Is It REALLY the End ?, _there was no doubt of what Hermione was trying to research and possibly achieve.

Hermione opened _Necromancy and You _and settled in for a long morning of reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice someone enter until it was too late.

"Necromancy, Hermione?" asked the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore. "That's not your usual fare, is it? As I recall, you were very fond of your copy of _Hogwarts: A History _while you were here."

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Albus!" exclaimed Hermione, clutching her chest. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "I was just wondering where you were, because you didn't show up for breakfast this morning. Naturally, I assumed that Severus was beginning to rub off on you, so I decided to see what you were doing. By the way, I like what you did to these rooms. Am I correct in assuming that Severus wasn't too pleased with it?"

"He wasn't, at first. He was more ticked off at the fact Harry was here helping," Hermione replied with a grin.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore remarked. He picked up _The Darkest of the Dark Arts. _"I also see that Severus is rubbing off on you more than I thought. I never in a million years considered that you would delve into the Dark Arts."

"I-I wasn't," Hermione stammered. "Severus and I have been talking for a while about bringing him back to life, just jokingly at first, but I began thinking that I might just be able to do it."

"There _isn't _a way to bring someone back, Hermione," replied Dumbledore. "At least, no _safe _way to do it. There are many risks involved with necromancy, Hermione, and if the pros outweighed the cons with these spells, I would have personally performed the rituals to bring everyone who died for our side back to life."

"What kinds of risks are involved?" asked Hermione. "If you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Not at all, Hermione dear," Dumbledore replied with a soft smile. "Questions are what make what is previously unknown common knowledge. Necromancy is a very shady art at its best. If worked properly, it can work wonders, giving people and animals that have died before their time another chance at life. However, if the spells are performed wrong, certain complications can arise."

"What kinds of complications?" asked Hermione, her curiosity piqued.

"You could re-animate the corpse, but an evil spirit could take up residence in the body instead of the person's soul, causing a demon to be born. As well, the body can close itself off to any type of soul or spirit, causing an empty shell, much like the state of a person after they have been administered the Dementor's Kiss. Lastly, the person's soul can re-enter the body, but the corpse begins to rot from the inside out. It's very painful, and not at all pleasant." Dumbledore finished his little speech and looked at Hermione, fixing her with a serious gaze. "This is a one chance thing, Hermione. If the spell is botched at all and any of the aforementioned problems occur, then the corpse must be destroyed and the spell cannot be attempted again. This is not something to be taken lightly, my dear. Only go through with it if you are absolutely certain you are willing to take the risks. Remember my words."

"Sir...how do you know all this?" asked Hermione. "If you don't mind me saying, but it sounds as if you are speaking from experience."

"I am very old, Hermione," began Dumbledore, "and I have seen many things. Trust me on this, Hermione, when I say I know what I'm talking about. Now, I must go, but I hope to see you at lunch, and then at dinner afterwards. Good day to you, Hermione."

With that, the old wizard left the study. When Hermione heard the click of a door shut, she finally let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Later that day, after dinner and before bed, Hermione was in her sitting room, wondering what she could do. She had gotten all of her marking done, she had the next week's assignments ready to hand out and she wasn't too keen on opening another necromancy book. So she did something that she hadn't had a chance to do in a while. She took out her diary and began to write in that.

Hermione had been keeping a diary since her seventh year. The one she owned was a semi-large book filled with unlined pages. Well, it was when she bought it. It was now almost full with Hermione's tiny, cramped writing. She smiled slightly as she flipped through the book, reading some of the passages in it. One caught her eye and she looked closer, reading word for word. It was an entry from the beginning of seventh year.

_September 10, 1997_

_9:17 PM_

_Ugh, Ron is so infuriating! He and I had another row tonight, this time about our NEWT level Potions class. He can't see the point of being in a class where the Professor hates him. I said that maybe if he took into consideration Snape's role for the Light and the Order, he might see why Snape has to be a bastard towards us Gryffindors. I mean, the Slytherins can't know that their Head of House is a spy...it would cause a disaster if they did!_

_Then Ron had the gall to say that the only reason I was standing up for him was because I fancied the pants off of him. I mean really, me fancy Professor Snape? I don't think so. I mean, the man is twenty years my senior! He could be my father, for Pete's sake! Sure, he's highly intelligent, but as he has said numerous times, I am merely a child with no concept of the real world. _

_I've been applying for apprenticeships and such for the past week, and so far I haven't heard anything. McGonagall said not to worry though; most Masters have a lot of applicants to study under them, and it takes a while for them to decide. I sincerely hope I get a Potions apprenticeship, but I guess Transfiguration or Charms wouldn't be so bad._

_This year is going to be so difficult...I'm just glad I declined the Head Girl position. I was apprehensive at first, but I feel it was for the best. Harry and Ron think I'm absolutely batty, but there you go._

_I should probably go off to bed, I have a Potions quiz tomorrow and I want to be on top form. I'll write again later._

Hermione smiled as she read over the entry before flipping through the parchment pages again. Another entry, about mid-year, caught her attention.

_February 20, 1998_

_5:56 PM_

_Well, its official: Severus Snape is the biggest bastard that ever lived. I just hope Ron doesn't find out I said that; I hate it when he gloats._

_It just seems that I work and work and work, and I still can't seem to please him. He's the only Professor that REFUSES to acknowledge my hard work. I spend the most time on my Potions essays than any other homework. Ron and Harry both say that I should just forget it and go for the minimum, but I don't want to be average! I want to stand out, get Snape's attention and make him see that I'm not just some silly know-it-all little girl._

_Who am I fooling? Myself, that's who. Hell will freeze over before he even considers me as more than a student. I wonder what he would say if one of the Potions Masters were to ask for a reference? I shudder at the thought...I don't think I want to know._

_Well, I have an essay for Transfiguration to do...I'll write later if I'm not too busy._

Hermione frowned slightly; she had forgotten how obsessed she was at trying to please Professor Snape in her seventh year. She had been hoping that he would pay her even the smallest amount of attention, mete out the teeniest word of praise. She had never gotten the praise to her face, but he must have said _something _good for her to have gotten an apprenticeship with Pierre Bordeaux, one of the top Potions Masters in the world.

With a sigh, Hermione began flipped to an empty page in her diary, dipped her quill into the ink and began writing.

_September 7, 2002_

_8:07 PM_

_Well, I'm back here at Hogwarts, teaching Potions. I never thought I'd be teaching that here, because I had always thought Snape would always be here, never giving one of us 'young-uns' a chance. However, things happen, and those who see opportunity in them make the best of the situation._

_I'm not saying that I'm proud of taking over Snape's position, because I'm not—not really. I feel guilty for taking something that was ripped from him unfairly. I don't know why though...I put the work into getting this far, and no one can tell me differently._

_Though I now teach Potions at the castle that had been my home for almost half my childhood, I always thought that my children would be taught by Severus Snape. That way we could have compared horror stories about him and such. Ah well, you don't exactly get what you want, now do you?_

Snape chose that particular moment to float through the wall. Hermione snapped her journal shut before the ghost had a chance to see what she was writing.

"What have you been up to this evening?" she asked Snape, who was floating a few feet away from her.

"Peeves just convinced me to play a rather amusing joke on Albus," Snape replied. "It required water bombs and a few Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. And what have you been up to? Albus has informed me that you have been reading some interesting material as of late."

"I haven't really been doing much of anything," Hermione replied. "I've just been relaxing here, drinking my wine and jotting a few things down."

"Really?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I can tell that you're lying. You were doing something else as well."

"So what if I was?" Hermione asked defiantly. "You're not my boyfriend; you don't need to know every single aspect of my life!"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," Snape teased. "It seems as if I have been playing too close to the fire. Fine then, I will not pry, but I will find out eventually. I have the ability of stealth and the element of surprise on my side."

With that, Snape left the room by way of his entrance. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before opening the novel she had begun before she had left for Hogwarts.

**Well, what did you think? I know it's not the greatest, but it's the best I can do at the moment. This chapter felt a little awkward to write, but maybe that's just me. I trust that you will all be honest in your feedback and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I have deleted my fic _Harry's Hero. _I have done this because I felt that it wasn't exactly up to par. I am in the process of re-working it, and I beg the fans of the original will bear with me. If you were a fan of the original, go and read it when it's up. If you didn't read the original, go read the revised edition anyway. It'll do you good.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope you give me an honest review, as usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost—Chapter 7**

Hermione had woken up very early on Monday morning, and after realizing there was no way that she could get back to sleep she got out of bed and headed to her sitting room.

When she got there, she was surprised to see Snape hovering over her notes, reading over the ones that were exposed to his gaze. Hermione cringed at the sight of her open diary _and _the copy of _Darkest of the Dark Arts_, which was also open. Snape looked up, an expression of half-curiosity, half-surprise adorning his ghostly face.

"Care to explain this, Miss Granger?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Hermione strode over to the table and snapped the open books shut.

"There's nothing to explain, Severus," Hermione replied, tidying up the table and banishing her notes to her study. "What I don't get is why you're looking through my things. I don't appreciate my privacy being invaded, especially by someone who despised me during school and ridiculed my work no matter how hard I tried."

"I never despised you, Hermione," Snape said. "It was your moronic friends that got my goat. Why you chose to spend every waking moment with them is beyond me." Hermione smiled slightly. "It was quite the contrary, actually. I thought you were a brilliant student...though you were a bit of an annoying know-it-all. I 'ridiculed' your work because I wanted you to strive for the best, to be the best, to not settle for mediocrity like your friends did, and wanted you to do as well."

"So...how much of my diary did you read?" asked Hermione, becoming nervous.

"Only the one from the beginning of your seventh year," replied Snape with a smirk. "Really, Hermione, you should look into hiding your things instead of leaving them out for the world to see them."

"I wouldn't have to hide them if I didn't share a room with a nosy ghost," Hermione retorted as she retreated to her room to get changed. A few minutes later, she came out of the room in her teaching robes, pulling her hair back into a bun.

"You should still tidy up after yourself, Hermione...how do you expect to explain the Dark Arts books you've been reading as of late?" Snape smirked as Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to face the ghost, her face almost as pale as his.

"How did you find out about that?" she asked softly.

"I saw the book on your table," Snape replied. "And Dumbledore told me. Again, you should really look into tidying up after yourself."

"It's just a bit of light reading," Hermione said quickly. "You know me...always in the search of more knowledge and all that."

"You're a horrid liar, you know that?" inquired Snape arching an eyebrow. "Of course, you Gryffindors were never really good at concealing the truth. As I remember, you couldn't lie your way out of a paper bag."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she began collecting her teaching materials. After she was certain she had everything she needed, she got ready to leave. Before she left for the Great Hall, she turned back to Snape.

"Look, Severus, I don't have time to discuss this at the moment," she said with a tired sigh. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course, Hermione," replied Snape with a small nod. Without another word, Hermione left the room and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she got there, it was still relatively early so there weren't a lot of people eating breakfast. Hermione slid into the empty seat next to Dumbledore, who offered her a slight smile as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, my dear," he said. "How are you this fine Monday morning?"

"Mondays aren't exactly my favorite day of the week," Hermione replied simply as she placed some pieces of toast onto her plate. "Combined with the fact that I caught Severus going through my things earlier, I hope you understand why I'm not exactly a right little ray of sunshine this morning."

"Understandable," Dumbledore replied. "What did he find, if I may ask?"

"Oh the usual, class notes, Potions text, the novel I was reading," Hermione ticked off, "my diary and one of the books you caught me reading yesterday."

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore, sounding worried. "How did he react?"

"Well, he didn't fly off the handle or ask too many questions," Hermione replied. "Though we are going to have a discussion about this later, so I have a feeling that any questions he has will be brought up then."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, my dear," said Dumbledore. "I hope you'll excuse me, but I have a meeting promptly at nine, and I hope to be in my office before my guest."

"Not a problem, Albus," Hermione replied. Dumbledore got up from his spot. "Oh, and Albus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Thanks."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

That evening, Hermione was curled up in her chair in her sitting room, a cup of tea in her hand and her somewhat questionable reading material spread out on the table. A moment later, Severus floated through the wall. He moved towards the table and began reading the book titles.

"Dark Arts, Hermione?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "I never thought this would be your fare."

"That's what Albus told me," Hermione muttered, sipping her tea.

"May I ask why you are reading books of this nature?" Snape asked.

"You may," Hermione replied.

"Fine then," Snape said, beginning to get exasperated. "_Why _are you reading books of this nature?"

"I would have thought it was obvious," Hermione replied. "A cunning Slytherin such as you should figure it out in no time."

"You want to bring someone back to life using necromancy," Snape said. It was a statement, not a question. "Who and why?"

"Well, the who should be pretty obvious," Hermione replied. When Snape didn't say anything, Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's you, silly. As for the 'why', that's a little more complicated."

"Care to venture a few reasons?" Snape asked.

"Well, at first it was a purely scholastic venture, just to see if there were methods to do it," began Hermione, chewing her bottom lip.

"Indeed," said Snape. "Continue."

"But I knew that there was a deeper reasoning than that," Hermione continued. "I missed the acerbic comments directed at myself and my friends, and the intelligent yet introverted, bitter and private man. Basically, I missed _you_."

"I still don't see what this has to do with bringing my soul back to my body," Snape said. "After all I'm still here, plain as day."

"But you're not here, here," Hermione explained. "You're just a pale shadow of your living self. You're...different somehow. I can't really explain it, actually. It's like you've loosened up and you're less...you. It's kind of scary, really."

"That still doesn't explain why you want to bring me back to life," Snape remarked. "Either you be more decisive, or we have nothing else to talk about. It's your choice."

"Oh alright, fine," said Hermione with a sigh. "Excuse me for a moment while I go and get something." Hermione left the room for a moment. Snape took this as an opportunity to survey the cover blurbs on the books. On _Necromancy and You_, underneath the title was: _Have you lost a friend? A lover? A dear family member? Were they taken before their time? Bringing them beck is easy, if you know how..._

Snape didn't have a chance to read the other covers because at that moment Hermione returned carrying a large stone basin containing what seemed to be moving gossamer threads. A Penseive.

"What did you bring _that _out for?" Snape asked, pointing to the Penseive, Hermione didn't answer immediately; she seemed to be going through her memories, trying to find the right one.

"No, not that one...that's not it, either...dear Lord, I can't let him see that one!" he heard her mutter under her breath. It was a few minutes before she came back to planet Earth. "Severus, come here for a minute."

Snape floated over to Hermione and ended up hovering mere inches from her. She shivered, but she didn't move away as she prodded her Penseive with her wand.

"I want you to watch this," she said as the scene began to unfold. Snape gazed into the basin, mesmerized by what was being shown.

_The Hogwarts Quidditch pitch was crowded with people. By that time, the masks had been thrown away, and some were out-and-out brawling. Bodies of the dead an injured were littered all over the grass. Explosions could be heard and felt everywhere and the sounds of screams were common._

_Severus Snape was in the middle of the fray, his loyalties clearly stated. One by one, Death Eater after Death Eater, they fell at his wand. All that talk of 'foolish wand-waving' had been forgotten, and he cursed with the best of them. Then, through the smoke came the unforgettable cry of 'Avada Kedavra', uttered by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. A cry of 'watch out, Severus!' was uttered, but it was too late. The curse hit the Potions Master, killing him instantly._

Snape thought that that was it, and that Hermione would stop the viewing there. However, there was no such luck, and Snape couldn't help but be captivated by what happened next.

_Over the sounds of the battle came a great war-cry. Through the smoke, Hermione came charging at the lone female Death Eater. Before Bellatrix knew what had hit her, Hermione had tackled her to the ground, knocking her wand from her hand._

_Hermione wad frantically punching Bellatrix's face, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. All the while, tears were streaming down her face as she screamed obscenities at the Death Eater now pinned beneath her._

"_You bitch!" she screamed as she landed a rather nasty punch to Bellatrix's nose, feeling it break under her fist. "You fucking ruined everything! I hate you! I loved him and I never got the chance to tell him!"_

_Hermione stopped her physical assault and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Bellatrix's throat._

"_Do you have any last words?" Hermione asked maliciously. Bellatrix just let out a crazed giggle._

"_You'll be with your dear Sev soon, you filthy little mudblood," she spat. Hermione couldn't take looking at the triumphant smirk plastered all over the bloody and broken face. Steeling her resolve, Hermione uttered the two words that would end her life for good. The smirk never changed as the life faded from her cold, black eyes that were just like her soul._

The scene faded, and Snape was shocked. Hermione had avenged him? He never thought that _anyone _would stand up for him, let alone the fearless, yet sometimes foolhardy and pigheaded woman now seated next to him.

"Harry dealt the very last curse only a few minutes later," Hermione said softly, sniffling slightly as she dried her tears. "All the Death Eaters died, what with the connection between them and Him with the Dark Mark."

"I..." started Snape, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Hermione said simply as she prodded the Penseive with her wand again, sorting through her memories.

"Well, I now know why you have a Penseive," Snape said. "One would go crazy without one, with what you've seen."

"Thanks...I think," Hermione said. "Now do you see why I would like to bring you back?"

"Yes, in a way," Snape replied. "But there's one thing I don't get...when did you realize your feelings for me?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"When you were fighting Bellatrix, you said that you loved me and that she ruined everything by killing me because you never got a chance to tell me," Snape replied.

"I said that?" Hermione asked, trying to sound nonchalant. However, the pink tinge on her cheeks betrayed her. "Hmmm, well, I'm really tired, so if you'll excuse me I'll be off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Severus!"

With that, Hermione made her way to her room, leaving a slightly befuddled Snape in her wake.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Well, here's chapter 7. I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I trust you'll leave me some honest feedback.**

**I have a small request of all of you. I was wondering if you all could go and check out my fics _Death Eater's Child _and _The Squib in the Attic_. They don't have a lot of reviews, and I was wondering if they are worth continuing. If you could do that, I would be extremely grateful.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**angelus cado**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghost—Chapter 8**

Hermione quickly shut the door to her bedroom and warded it with some of the strongest locking charms known to wizardkind. She was fully aware of the fact that the spells couldn't keep ghosts out, but having that level of security made her feel that much safer.

She had not looked in her Penseive ever since she had put her memories in there; the reason _why _she had gotten the blasted thing was to forget the final battle. It wasn't uncommon; many of the combatants who had survived the battle had gotten a Penseive so that they could store their memories, ensuring that they wouldn't me haunted by them in their nightmares.

Truthfully, Hermione couldn't remember exactly what she had screamed at Bellatrix that night; she knew she had been upset, frighteningly so. Now that she knew exactly what she had said, one question was eating at her brain: Had she _really _loved Snape and, if she had, when the hell did it happen? She was almost positive that she hadn't admitted her feelings before then, and she knew she hadn't acknowledged them afterwards. After all, what was the point? The man was dead, after all. However, she knew where she could get a few hints: her diary.

While Hermione was flipping through the slightly yellowing parchment pages of her diary, Snape was still hovering in Hermione's sitting room, bewildered beyond belief. He had no indication beforehand that Hermione had feelings for him, and might still feel the same way.

When he had first suggested that she try and bring him back to life, he only did it to bother her, suggesting that she had nothing better to do than to research. He had had no idea that Hermione would _actually _take the task to heart, even delving into the Dark Arts to find a means of bringing him back. Had he known that she would go that far for him, he wouldn't have suggested it, instead harassing her about her school days and her large teeth, frizzy hair and the fact that she couldn't seem to sit still very long in any of her classes.

But what perplexed him most was not the declaration of love in the Penseive, but Hermione's reaction to it after she had seen it. It was like she hadn't remembered it. Snape knew that sometimes people said things in the heat of the moment but they didn't really mean it, and he supposed that was the case here. However, there was just something about the passion she had while saying it that made it impossible for him to let it go and drop the issue.

He also wondered when these feelings, if they were true, had come out. The two of them had worked together within the Order; when he was outed as a spy about half a year before Voldemort's downfall, he had been switched to research with Hermione, who had turned out very efficient in her methods.

One question remained; did he feel the same way? He wasn't sure, to say the least. He had only known her in the capacity of a student, and he couldn't get too close to her because of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and the fact that he was her teacher and a relationship that was more than a student-teacher arrangement would be highly inappropriate. However, his opinion had changed ever so slightly since she had moved into the dungeons so that she could take the Potions professorship. Snape still didn't know how he felt, though.

Hermione was still looking through her diary, trying to find hints on when her feelings for Snape had come about. So far, she hadn't really found anything of note; the most she could find were the rants that Snape was the worst research partner ever, always criticizing her work and belittling her intelligence. _Maybe the line between love and hate is_ _really thin after all, _Hermione thought as she flipped through the pages. With a frustrated sigh, Hermione placed the book in her drawer before turning the lamps low and going to sleep after a very long day.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hermione tossed and turned all night, and when her alarm clock rang at six thirty, she felt as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Groaning slightly, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. However, she knew that that wouldn't happen, so with a sigh she got out of bed and padded over to her wardrobe.

As Hermione was gathering her teaching supplies, she wondered where Snape was. He usually had come to bother her by now. With a shrug, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for her classroom, skipping breakfast altogether.

Hermione sat in her desk, marking essays. They were third-year Slytherin and Ravenclaw work, and Hermione was appalled at the poor quality. It was something she had expected from the Slytherins, but definitely not the Ravenclaws. With a frustrated sigh, she threw her quill down and banged her forehead on the desktop.

"You know, it's more effective if you pick up the quill and actually do some work," Snape said. Hermione looked up and glared at the ghost, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione. Snape finally lost it, and was laughing openly, pointing at her forehead. "I have red ink on my face, don't I? Oh bugger." Hermione pointed her wand at her forehead and muttered a cleaning charm. Snape was wiping away ghostly tears of mirth as his laughter was subsiding.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it was too good to resist," he said. "You know, if the essays are that horrid, you could just throw them in the fire and say they were destroyed in a Potions accident in your private lab."

"I'm not going to lie to my students," Hermione said primly, dipping her quill into the well of red ink and began correcting the essays again. "It's unethical, and I'd feel horrid with myself for the rest of my days."

"Ah yes, the famed Gryffindor sense of duty and nobleness," Snape said with a sneer. Hermione flinched; this was the first time he had been remotely unkind to her in a very long time. Frankly, she didn't like it at all.

"Look, Severus, do you have a point to your visit?" Hermione asked, looking up at the ghost. "Because if you don't, kindly remove yourself from my classroom so I can actually get some work done."

"Actually, there was a point," Snape said. "I was wondering what motivated your decision to bring me back to life. If I had known you would actually attempt it, I would have thought twice before suggesting it."

"I would think that was obvious," Hermione replied. "After all, you saw my Penseive. You saw my reaction to your murder. You heard the declaration of love spill from my lips as I beat the crap out of Bellatrix Lestrange. If that's not a plain enough reason, then I don't know what is."

"But when did these feelings come about?" asked Snape. He knew he was going out on a limb on this, and he knew it was extremely out of character on his part, but he needed to have his curiosity sated. "After all, you gave no indication at all that you felt anything more than animosity towards me. Most girls would have been all fluttering and swooning and flirting and other disgusting nonsense."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," remarked Snape as his ghostly gaze bore into her, making her shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"I guess I didn't realize it until I saw your lifeless body fell to the ground," Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else. Snape had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. "The thought that you were gone clicked with me, and I realized that I couldn't live without you, even if you were a cantankerous, bitter and sarcastic man. I guess the old adage is true; you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Snape didn't have a chance to reply, because at that moment the fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class filtered in, and he felt it wasn't a good idea to discuss personal matters in front of the children. He shot Hermione a look plainly saying that they needed to discuss this further. Hermione nodded imperceptibly in his direction before beginning her class. After surveying the studious children for a moment, Snape floated out of the room to wander the castle until they met again.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Snape reappeared in the classroom at lunchtime, surprised to see Hermione sitting at her desk, going over an assignment with one of her students.

"But Professor Granger, this point is correct," the boy said, pointing to one of the questions. Hermione glanced at it before launching into an explanation of what a bezoar was, where it was found and what it was used for. Snape looked over Hermione's shoulder to see the boy's paper, and he saw that the child had a few points, but not all of them.

"Do you get it now, Kyle?" Hermione asked, smiling at the boy kindly. The boy nodded, grinning. "Good. I expect you to get that question correct on your next quiz, alright?" The boy nodded again before taking his paper and dashing out of the room. Hermione smiled slightly before writing something on a piece of parchment. She then got up and made her way to the fireplace, only to walk right into Severus.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ!" she gasped after she had passed through him. "Do you have to sneak up on me like that?!"

"Deepest apologies, Hermione," said Snape, bowing slightly. "I saw your work with that Ravenclaw...I'm impressed."

"A compliment from the great human bat Snape?" Hermione asked. "Now I've heard everything. Are you sure you're not going crazy in your ectoplasm state?"

"I assure you, I am just fine," Snape replied, quirking his lips into a small half-smile. "I was wondering if you had come up with a method to do the re-animating and the re-souling spells."

"It's a no-go," Hermione replied sadly. "Every single spell in all of the books require a body, and, well, yours might not be in the best condition, considering."

Snape stoked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before replying.

"There might be a way," he said. "Do you remember where my body is kept?"

"They said something about a family vault," Hermione asked. "Why?"

"There might be a way, then," Snape said. "There are many preservation spells and ancient enchantments on the family vault, keeping all of the corpses in the best possible condition. My family was very concerned with image, and the sight of a decomposing body would not do."

"Where is this vault?" Hermione asked.

"I can't quite remember, but Albus might know," Snape replied. "After all, he was the one that arranged everything, right?"

"Of course," Hermione said, remembering the preparations well. She had been in charge of flowers for some odd reason. "I'll ask him later this week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to place my order with the house elves before lunch is up."

Without another word, Hermione brushed past the ghost to her fireplace. She tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fire, followed closely by the piece of parchment. Snape took this as an indication that their conversation was over, so he took the liberty to float along on his merry way. What he didn't catch was the disappointed look that crossed Hermione's face when she turned around to see that he had left without so much as a good-bye.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Well, here we are, chapter 8! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten...well over 80! And the most surprising part is that 175 people have me on their Author Alert list, and over 60 have me on their favorites list! I'm so happy! –wipes away a tear-**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I changed some of the text in Chapter 2. The changes are referred to in here, so it would be a good idea to go and re-read it before starting this chapter. **

**Ghost**

**Chapter 9**

The day dragged on, and it seemed like a few eternities before the dinner hour arrived. With a sigh, Hermione slipped into her seat in the Great Hall basically unnoticed. As she was ladling some soup into a bowl for herself, Dumbledore leaned over to talk to her. He was so quiet that Hermione didn't even realize he was leaning over until he spoke.

"So Hermione, how did your conversation with Severus go?" he asked. Hermione jumped slightly; thankfully, she had nothing in her hands, so nothing spilled.

"Jeez, why don't you wear a bell?" asked Hermione irritably, not thinking. As soon as she realized who she was talking to, she began apologizing profusely. Dumbledore held up a hand to stem the flow of words, and Hermione was silent.

"No need to apologize, dear girl," he said with a half smile. "I know the trials and stresses of being a teacher, and I understand your irritability."

"Thank you, Albus," Hermione said, as she took a sip of her soup. "In reply to your question, I think it went rather well. He left a little too soon for my liking, but that wasn't something I had control over. Anyway, I told him that I wouldn't be able to do the spells because we didn't have a body and-"

"He mentioned the Snape family vault," Dumbledore finished. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he did," she confirmed. "He said that there were so many preservation charms on the bodies in there to keep up appearances."

"He would be right, dear girl," said Dumbledore. "He is kept in the Snape family vault with the rest of his family. I should know; I was the one that laid him on his final resting place. I can take you there, if you wish."

"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyes shining happily. Dumbledore, taken aback at Hermione's slightly odd excitement over visiting an old crypt, smiled at her.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll set everything in order, and we can go this weekend."

"Oh, thank you Albus!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "I have to go and prepare! Oh...you have no idea what this means to me!"

Hermione jumped up from the table, her soup forgotten, and rushed from the Great Hall through the faculty entrance. Once the youngest teacher was out of earshot, McGonagall leaned over to Dumbledore.

"What has gotten into that girl?" she asked, curious. Dumbledore just shrugged.

"Beats me," he replied with an enigmatic smile.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Remind me again why we're tramping through a cemetery on a cold Saturday night when we could be curled up in front of the hearth with our families?" asked Ron as they crunched through the dew-damp grass.

"We're tramping through a cemetery on a cold Saturday night so we can find the Snape family vault," Hermione replied as she followed Dumbledore. Ron and Harry both shrugged and followed their friend.

"And why exactly are we trying to find the Snape family vault?" Ron asked.

"So I can see the condition of Severus' body so I can perform the re-animation and re-souling rituals," Hermione replied, an edge to her voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry, who was trying very hard to fight off his snickers.

"Because I love him and I want him corporeal again," Hermione responded immediately. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. She whirled around and glared at her redheaded best friend. He was standing there in shock, with Harry doubled over in silent giggles next to him.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" asked Ron, his face pale.

"Uhm...you didn't hear anything," Hermione replied. "I didn't say anything past the bit about the re-animation spells."

"'Fess up, Hermione, it's not good to lie to us," said Harry, finally gaining composure. "Besides, I've been through your Penseive, and I saw that memory."

"You knew?" asked Ron. "You knew, and you never told me?"

"Well, I was pretty sure that Hermione didn't even realize her feelings, so I didn't see it as my place to go spreading it around that she was in love with the old Potions Master," Harry replied with a grin.

"I am still here, you know," Hermione reminded them with a glare. Both men looked sheepish under the menacing gaze of their friend.

"Oh look how far behind we are," remarked Ron innocently. Both he and Harry ran to catch up with Dumbledore, leaving Hermione to sigh exasperatedly before joining them.

"I was wondering where you three got to," Dumbledore said when the trio joined him in front of a large, ornately carved marble building. Everyone present could feel the magic coming off of the building in waves. "Welcome to the Snape family crypt."

Hermione suppressed a shudder as Dumbledore pushed open the door to the crypt and led her, Harry and Ron into the building.

The walls were lined with stone shelves, each containing a body covered in a shroud. On each shelf was a brass plate, engraved with the deceased's name, and the dates of birth and death. There were at least fifty corpses, if not more.

"Well, everyone start looking for the old bat," Ron said, breaking the hushed silence that had descended on the group.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, glaring at the redhead. "Don't you have any respect for the dead?!"

"Well, he won't be dead for long," Ron replied with a shrug. "After all, it's you, right? You _always _get everything right!"

"That's no excuse," Hermione huffed as she read one of the nameplates. "And I have no idea if it'll work or not; it's a very rare occurrence for these spells to work."

"You can do it, Hermione, we know you can," agreed Harry as he crouched to read a brass plate. "Hey, everyone, I think I found him!" Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore crowded around Harry as he read the inscription.

_**Severus Orion Snape**_

_**February 28, 1959-June 1, 1998**_

_**Lost, but not forgotten**_

"It would appear as if you have found him, Harry," remarked Dumbledore. "But let's be sure of it. Hermione, be a dear and remove the shroud."

With shaking hands, Hermione removed the sheet covering the corpse. Lying underneath it was the peaceful countenance of Severus Snape, former Potions Professor and Death Eater. Hermione bit back the laugh that was threatening to come out when the clichéd thought that Snape looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping.

For once, the hardened man's face was relaxed instead of twisted into its customary sneer or scowl. Hermione's face softened as she looked upon his still form, lost in her own world. Dumbledore cleared his throat, jolting her back to the land of the living.

"Okay, we've found the greasy bat, now let's get out of here," said Ron, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "This place creeps me out."

"You might want to get used to it, Ron, because we'll have to come back pretty soon," Hermione said. Ron paled and his eyes grew wide.

"'We'?" he asked. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Well, I need you to help me with the spells," Hermione replied, growing nervous. "As my best friends, you're the only people I trust to help me with this."

"What day do you need us?" asked Harry, shooting a glare at Ron when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I've been checking my sources, and it looks like the best day to do it would be Halloween," Hermione replied, chewing her lip.

"Halloween it is then," said Dumbledore, a note of finality in his voice. Ron sulked slightly, but he didn't complain; he knew better.

"Well, I think this is it," Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the somewhat odd group. "I'll let you all know what's what within a few days, I promise." She paused and took a deep breath. "I can't believe we're actually going to do this."

Harry smiled slightly and Dumbledore regarded her with his costmary twinkling gaze. For the life of her, Hermione couldn't quite figure out why Ron was sulking so much. She shrugged it off as his hatred towards Snape, though she wasn't sure if that was the whole thing.

"I think it is time for all of us to return home," Dumbledore said. "Harry, Hermione, you two run along ahead. I need to have a few words with Ron here. It won't take more than a few moments, and I will join you back at Hogwarts shortly, Hermione."

Without another word, Hermione and Harry left the crypt and began walking across the graveyard. A comfortable silence descended over the two friends. They passed several tombstones and crypts, some bearing the names of their comrades. They passed the Weasley crypt, and the silence became one of respect.

"D'you...d'you think Ginny would have had a chance?" asked Harry, speaking in hushed tones. Hermione could tell that he was trying not to cry. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. She remembered the gathering of the DA mere hours before the final battle.

_-Flashback-_

_-June 1998-_

_The older members of the DA—fourth years and above—huddled in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the signal to attack. Many of the members were trying to keep their minds off of the impending battle, opting to keep themselves busy with other activities._

_In the center of the room, ensconced in squishy armchairs, sat Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Harry. Ginny was perched in Harry's lap, shaking like a leaf in fear. Harry was rubbing comforting patterns on her back, but it didn't seem to do much to calm her nerves. The small redheaded girl looked Harry in the eye, and Hermione could see a determined glint in them._

"_Harry, if anything happens to me, I want you to promise me one thing," she said._

"_Anything, love," Harry breathed._

"_If anything happens to me, Harry, I don't want you to stay alone and unhappy," Ginny said, looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I want you to find happiness, and be happy with someone else if I diem or incapacitated, or anything like that. I don't want you to forget me, but I don't want you to be unhappy and wither away at my memory. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Of course I can, Ginny," Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't think any harm would come to her, but he decided to humor her anyway. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Harry."_

_Just then, the alarm sounded and, as one, the DA got up and filed out the door, not knowing what to expect. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Luna and I broke up last week," Harry said suddenly, drawing Hermione from her memories. Hermione turned her head sharply, looking at her friend curiously.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought you two were insanely happy!"

"I thought so too," replied Harry with a sigh. "But I guess she didn't think so. She said she was feeling guilty for stealing her best friend's boyfriend while she's still alive, and she couldn't live with it anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said softly, drawing Harry into a hug. Harry held onto her as if she were his lifeline, and that he wasn't going to let go any time soon. "Come on, let's get out of here. This place brings back too many memories."

With that, Hermione and Harry said their good-byes and Apparated to their places of residence. Once Hermione was in her rooms, she made a beeline to her bedroom, flopped facedown on her bed, and cried.

**aaa**

**Well here's chapter 9. As always, I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought. Chapter 10 shouldn't take as long, as I'm getting used to my hours at work and I can gauge how many hours on the computer I have per week. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghost**

**Chapter 10**

Snape drifted into his old rooms, looking for Hermione. He had grown rather fond of their conversations, and he was wondering what she was doing that evening. Hoping that she was around, he floated through the small apartment, looking for its occupant.

As he passed the bedroom door, he heard the sound of muffled sobbing coming from within. Without considering the repercussions, he floated through the door. He was greeted with the sight of Hermione lying facedown on her bed, her face buried into her pillows and her shoulders moving in time with her sobs. Snape cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention. She jumped at the noise, and she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you were," Snape replied smoothly. "I wanted to know how your trip to my family crypt went."

"It went fine," Hermione replied. "We found your body."

"Indeed," said Snape. "Was it to your...satisfaction, then?" Hermione nodded. "Why are you crying, then?"

"Just...a few things came back to me when we passed the Weasley crypt, that's all," Hermione replied with a sniffle. "I'll be fine; I just need to collect myself. No need to worry." Hermione put on a bright, obviously fake smile. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you learned yet that it's not a good thing to lie?" he said. Hermione looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You're a bloody Slytherin, and you're telling _me _not to lie?" she asked, incredulously. Snape just smirked.

"Slytherins don't lie, we just guard the truth better than Gringott's," he replied. Hermione laughed, and Snape's lips turned up in a half-smile when he gained the desired effect of cheering the young woman up. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Hermione replied.

"That's good to hear," Snape said. An awkward silence passed between the two; neither of them wanted to break it. Finally, Hermione was the first to crack.

"Well, I've had a long day, Severus, and I think I'll go to bed," she said quickly. Snape nodded and, without another word, floated out of the room. With a sigh, Hermione flopped back onto her bed, sighing as she stared at the ceiling.

**aaa**

The weekend passed quickly, and Hermione was ready for whatever Monday had to offer. She jumped out of bed, feeling fully refreshed as she puttered around her room, looking for her teaching robes. Finding them in the back of her wardrobe, Hermione whistled a cheery nonsense tune as she made her way to the bathroom.

After finishing her business in the loo, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. Sitting in her customary seat near the middle of the table, she began spooning eggs, sausages and toast onto her plate. Dumbledore looked on in amusement as she piled her plate with food.

"Hungry, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You have no idea," Hermione replied. "I spent most of my weekend researching like mad, and I didn't eat much."

"That's unhealthy," said Dumbledore, pointing out the obvious. "You can't keep missing peals like that; you'll get sick!"

"I'll be fine," Hermione replied. She had cracked open a book and it was propped up on the juice jug in front of her. The cover was charmed to show a book about Potions, but Dumbledore could see that it was full of rituals to bring back the dead. Feeling his curious gaze, she reassured him. "It's charmed so that only the people who were there on Saturday can see what's in it."

"Clever plan," Dumbledore remarked. "I always knew Charms was your forte."

"But Potions was my passion," Hermione said with a small smile. "Ever since I was in first year, I knew Potions would be what I wanted to do. I loved the challenge."

"A true Gryffindor, through and through," said Dumbledore, his eyes glinting with the ever-present twinkle. He checked his pocket watch; it had no numbers, but moons ticking around the edge. It was strange, but Dumbledore understood it. "And I believe, my dear that it is almost time for classes to start, and you need to be on time for your students. Will you be joining us for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends on whether or not anyone needs help after class," Hermione replied. "I'll try to make it, though."

"That's all I can ask. Now run along, Hermione." Hermione got up from her seat and made her way out of the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance. She met no one on the way; while she had made Potions a bit more enjoyable, it was still a difficult course, and not many excelled. However, she had made sure that disasters were kept to a minimum.

When she entered her classroom, she found that it was blissfully empty. _I guess I'm not the only one who isn't a Monday person, _Hermione mused to herself as she set about writing the lesson on the board. About halfway through that task, Snape floated through the blackboard, and through Hermione. Hermione jumped back as if scalded, shivering violently.

"Ahh, there you are," he said. "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Hermione gasped. "Don't _ever _do that again!"

"I take it you were a little startled, then?" asked Snape, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little," Hermione replied.

"So, where have you been?" he asked. "I checked your rooms, the library and this classroom at least three times in the past hour. I even asked Moaning Myrtle if she could check the girls' lavatories for me."

"I was in the Great Hall for breakfast," Hermione replied flatly. "Now, could you be a dear and get out of my way so I can finish writing up my lesson plan?"

"You know, it's a lot easier if you charm the chalk to write the plan automatically, freeing you up to do other things," Snape remarked.

"Yes, well, I like doing it like this. I'm just used to it this way," Hermione said as she picked up the chalk and resumed writing. Her handwriting was neat, tidy, and large enough for the people in the back to read. "Did you know that I taught at a Muggle elementary school before I got the job here?"

"No, I didn't," replied Snape, taken aback. He had always thought that Hermione had had an important job researching Potions or at the Ministry.

"Well, I did. I met my fiancé there...well, my _ex _fiancé," Hermione said as she finished off the recipe with a flourish. "We broke up a little while ago, when I caught him with another woman. One of my colleagues, actually. My teaching assistant."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Snape said, not knowing what else to say. Hermione let out a hollow laugh.

"Don't be," she replied. "I'm just glad I found out that he was a dirtbag _before _the wedding, and not after."

"I see," Snape remarked. "Well, I will leave you here. I believe it is time for your class, and I don't want to be around when the brats arrive. Good day, Hermione."

"Bye, Severus," Hermione said with a small smile. Snape smirked before floating out of the room in the same direction that he had come. Just as he did so, Hermione heard the clatter of feet, and soon her classroom was filled with chattering students, all waiting to learn.

**aaa**

Hermione sat at her desk during her lunch hour, explaining to a couple of her sixth years how to brew a Dreamless Sleep Draught. It was an extra-curricular assignment that they had signed up for, and Hermione was describing the particulars of the potion and the essay they were to write with it.

As the last of the students exited the room, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against her desk. She knew she wouldn't have time to go all the way up to the Great Hall for a bite to eat, so she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a request for the House Elves. As she was standing up, someone whispered in her ear, "I knew I'd find you down here."

Hermione jumped and whirled around, startled. She was greeted by a pair of twinkling grey eyes. Hermione smacked the man on the arm playfully, a wide grin crossing her face.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Hermione," Draco said, rubbing his arm. "Albus told me that you were probably down here, and well, you are!"

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she sat down behind her desk. Draco hopped onto the desktop, mussing up the neat piles of essays. She glared at him, earning a shrug from the blond man.

"I'll help you tidy them in a little bit," he said. "Anyway, Dumbledore sent me an owl last week asking for help. I came to the school, talked to Dumbledore, and he said to come down here and ask you about it. So, what's up?"

"I don't need any help," Hermione said warily. Draco didn't know about her plan to resurrect Snape, and she hoped that it would stay that way.

"Dumbledore seemed to think you do," Draco replied. "Something to do with the ghost of our rather irate, late Potions professor?"

"He isn't that bad anymore," Hermione said. By that time her lunch had arrived, and she was digging in with a ferocity that would put Harry and Ron to shame. "Sorry about this," she gestured to the food, "but if I don't eat now, I won't get a chance until dinner."

"I see," remarked Draco. "So, what's up with the ghost? Are you trying to exorcise him or something?"

"No, I'm trying to bring him back to life," Hermione replied, earning a raised eyebrow from her companion, as if he were asking 'why?'. "I love him, you arse."

"Really?" asked Draco, very interested. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Actually, I didn't even realize I did love him until I was going through my Penseive," Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah, that scene," Draco mused. "I forgot about that one."

"Okay, how many people have gone through my Penseive without my knowledge?" Hermione asked. "I want names, and I want them now!"

"No one, really," Draco replied. "Just Harry and me definitely, and I think Dumbledore might have perused through it once or twice."

"WHAT?!" screeched Hermione. Draco flinched. "So that's why the barmy old codger isn't reporting me to the Ministry; he knows my intentions are honorable, and that I'm not meaning to hurt anyone."

"And that's why he sent for my help," Draco said triumphantly. Hermione looked curious. "My father had a bunch of Dark Arts books that weren't seized in the last raid, and now that I have inherited the Malfoy fortune, they're mine. I'll lend them to you, if you want."

"What's the catch?" asked Hermione, suspicious. While Draco had been on the side of the Order, he was still a Slytherin, and therefore only into business that could benefit himself as well as the person he was doing business with.

"No catch, I promise," Draco replied. Hermione arched an eyebrow. Draco's hands were behind his back, as if they were hiding something. She muttered an inaudible spell before continuing.

"Hands, please," she requested. Draco pulled out his hands from behind his back. Seeing that there were no fingers crossed, Hermione waved them away. "Alrighty then, I accept your offer. I'll owl you later this week with details, alright?"

"Okay," said Draco as the bell rang and the sounds of clattering footsteps could be heard in the corridor. "A pleasure, as always, Hermione. Would you mind if I used your fireplace to return home?"

"Not at all," Hermione replied. Draco smiled in thanks and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fire, and whooshed out of sight as Hermione's afternoon class began filing in.

**aaa**

**Well, here's chapter ten. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any questions or comments can be forwarded to me in a review, and I'll try my best to answer them. If you don't want to send a review, you can always e-mail me. Again, I'll be happy to try and answer any questions you have.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghost—Chapter 11**

Hermione sat in the Hog's Head, looking around the room warily, careful not to make eye contact with anyone or any_thing_. She had no idea why Draco had asked her to meet him there on a Thursday night, but she was sure he had his reasons.

She checked her watch again; it read five minutes to nine. Nervously, she scanned the room again, looking for a platinum-blond head of hair. Sure, he had five more minutes before he had to be there, but Hermione could hope that he was early.

"Looking for me?" asked a soft voice from behind Hermione. She jumped and whirled around in her seat, only to come face to face with the smirking countenance of Draco. His hair was covered by the hood of his robe.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ!" Hermione gasped as Draco slid into the seat across from her. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Aww, is poor ickle Hermionekins scared?" mocked Draco in his best baby voice. Hermione glared at him, causing him to laugh. "You do know that that glare doesn't scare me anymore, right?"

"It should," Hermione muttered darkly, too softly for her companion to hear. "So, did you bring the books?"

"What's the magic word?" taunted Draco.

"Give me the bloody books now before I hex you into next week," Hermione growled.

"Ooh, touchy touchy," remarked Draco, digging around in his bag. He extracted three paper-wrapped packages and handed them to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow, to which he shrugged. "Extra security measures. You don't want anyone seeing those, am I right?"

"Right," agreed Hermione, carefully placing the books into her own bag.

"Those books put the rituals into the simplest words possible, so that even a child can understand them," Draco informed her. "However, I'm not going to lie to you. The rituals are very involved and very draining, so while a child can understand them, only a powerful witch or wizard can perform them."

"I see," Hermione remarked. She glanced at him, her eyes curious. "How do you know all this? It sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"I-I've seen the rituals done, on more than one occasion," Draco stammered. Hermione's eyebrows retreated to her hairline. "You-Know-Who needed more followers, and since no one was volunteering, he decided to use the darkest means necessary to gain the forces he needed. Most of them were botched, so the numbers stayed the same."

"I see," Hermione replied. An awkward silence descended over them.

"So..."

"So..."

"Well, I have essays to mark and classes to prepare for," Hermione said.

"Yeah," replied Draco. "I'll send you an owl later, to see how those books are working out."

"Alrighty then," said Hermione. "Talk to you later."

"See you."

They both got up from their seats, and they left the dingy pub a short distance form each other. Hermione waved to him before he Apparated away. With a small smile, she began her walk back to the castle.

**aaa**

Snape floated through the wall to Hermione's room, wondering where she was. It was a Thursday night, and she was usually either in her room or in the library. However, it seemed as if she wasn't anywhere in the castle. With a sigh he stayed in the middle of the room until Hermione saw fit to return, all the while contemplating his relationship with the woman.

If anyone had told him that Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger would fall in love with him and avenge his death, he would have booked the next available room at St. Mungo's for them. Indeed, it wasn't something he had expected, but he wasn't complaining about it either. On the contrary, he was rather pleased that someone cared about him, even though she was almost twenty years his junior, his former student, and a Gryffindor to boot.

Now the million-dollar question...how did he feel about her? Truth be told, his thoughts were muddled and undefined on the subject. It was no secret that he admired her intelligence; it had been a while since he could bounce potions theories and discuss books with someone. Though, now that he thought about it, they hadn't been discussing books that much, unless you counted the conversation on the Dark Arts books she had been reading lately. He wondered if she was still planning on going through with this project she had started. He was pretty sure she would; in his experience, Hermione never did anything halfway.

As he was pondering, the door creaked open and Hermione slipped into her quarters. She wasn't looking at where she was going, so when she saw Snape, she jumped in fright.

"What in the blue blazes are you doing in here?" she asked. "Don't you have anyone else to bother? Anyone to pull pranks on or something?"

"I was just wandering around, that's all," Snape replied coolly. "Forgive me if I have done anything to offend you. I will be leaving you to your own devices now." Hermione could hear the frost in his voice, and it made her feel bad.

"Severus, wait," she said. Snape turned around to face her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have been so hasty to yell at you, and I'm sorry. I was just startled, that's all."

"It's all right," Snape replied. "Now that we have that out of the way, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"So, you've been looking for me, eh?" asked Hermione, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were just wandering around?"

"Well, I was," Snape replied. "I was just wandering around looking for you." Ooh, good save, Snape.

"I see," said Hermione. "Well, for your information, I was at the Hog's Head having drinks with Draco."

"The Hog's Head? Having drinks with Draco?" asked Snape, a twinge of jealousy stabbing at his heart...well, it would have stabbed at his heart if he had one at that moment.

"Is there an echo in here?" Hermione replied. "Yes, I was at the Hog's Head with Draco. Now that we have that established, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Snape.

"You were looking for me, ergo it can be assumed that you wanted to talk to me," Hermione pointed out. Snape mentally smacked himself in the head at her logic.

"I didn't want to talk to you, per se," Snape replied cautiously. "I just wanted to know where you were, because it isn't safe for a young woman such as yourself to be out alone after dark. I was merely looking out for your well-being, that's all."

"Aww, that's sweet," Hermione said with a small amount of sarcasm, "but I think you're forgetting that I'm one of the most powerful witches of my age. Not to brag or anything, of course."

"Oh Lord Almighty, you've been around me too long," Snape sighed, sounding exasperated. He was smiling, though. "So, what were you doing with Draco?"

"He was just helping a friend in need," Hermione replied, heading towards her study. She tossed her bag onto her desk and began rifling through it. Snape watched as she pulled out three paper-wrapped packages.

"Would I be correct in my assumption that those are to aid you in your little project?" asked Snape as he floated into the room.

"Yup," Hermione replied with a nod. She began taking the paper off the books, and she was surprised when she saw that none of them had titles. Her eyes widened as she flipped through the delicate, parchment pages. "Holy cricket, these are the original Necromancer's Diaries! They're really rare, and _extremely _valuable. I'm surprised Draco would let me anywhere _near _them! Severus, remind me to thank Draco a million times for this opportunity."

"You have to thank Draco a million times for this opportunity," Snape parroted, causing Hermione to glare at him. Snape just smirked in response.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Hermione replied. She fingered the pages gently, marveling at their beauty. "I still...I can't believe this. Draco has to be part of the ceremony, he just has to be."

"Now Hermione, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" asked Snape, arching an eyebrow. "After all, you can't exactly be planning a wedding just yet. Shouldn't you wait until I'm at least _alive _before you think of that sort of thing?"

"Ha-bloody-ha, Severus," Hermione replied sarcastically. She looked as if she was about to smack him upside the head, and she probably would have if she could. "I meant the ceremony to bring you back to life, you dimwit."

"I'm fully aware of that, Hermione dear," Snape replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied. A small smile gracing her lips at the endearment, she went back to the diaries in front of her. She gingerly picked them up and placed them in the top drawer, placing a couple of very strong locking charms on the drawer to make sure that the books didn't get stolen.

"Hermione, something has made you happy," Snape said, floating towards her. If she had been looking up, she would have seen the apprehension on his ghostly face.

"It's nothing Severus," Hermione replied, moving towards the door leading to her sitting room. Snape turned and followed her out, the door blowing shut behind him.

"Something is making you happy," Snape sing-songed, "and I want to know what it is."

"Fine," Hermione said, an evil glint in her eye, "Draco and I had a hot, steamy love-making session before I came back."

Snape was taken aback at this admission, but when he saw the devilish smirk on Hermione's face, he knew it wasn't true. He glared at her, causing Hermione to giggle hysterically.

"That wasn't funny," he huffed.

"Sure it was...it just wasn't for you," Hermione replied, still giggling. "Well, I should be off to bed; I'll see you in the morning, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione," said Snape softly, as she made her way to her room. As the door closed, he whispered, "Sleep well, my love."

**aaa**

**Well, what do you think? As always, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review after you've read this installment.**

**Sadly, this fic is coming to an end (hehe, it'll be the first completed fic on my list...). I have one more chapter planned, and possibly an epilogue. I know exactly how I want them to go; I just need to write them out. As always, I appreciate feedback, and I'd thank you all personally if there weren't so many of you. Damn me for having such a popular fic!**

**As always, if you don't want to leave a review, you can always send me an e-mail. My addy is in my profile, and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghost—Chapter 12**

The weeks leading up to Halloween, Hermione was busy making arrangements for the ceremony. She was so busy that Snape maybe exchanged ten words in total with her in the three weeks before All Hallows Eve.

The night of Halloween found Hermione striding across the cemetery to the Snape family crypt, with Harry and Ron following close behind. She kept checking her watch, as if worried about being on time for something.

"Hermione?" whined Ron, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied, not looking over her shoulder at him.

"Remind me again why Dumbledore isn't going to be here," he said, sounding worried.

"I've already told you, Ronald," Hermione began, almost seeing the red head flinch at the full first name treatment, "that Albus can't come tonight because he has to attend to the Halloween feast. If I were a head of house, I'd have to be there too, but as it so happens, I'm not, so it's okay for me to be away tonight."

"Didn't the spell say that you needed _four _people?" asked Harry, sounding skeptical. Hermione turned around and was walking backwards so that she could carry on a proper conversation with him. "I mean, I don't want to insult your intelligence-"

"Then don't," Hermione replied.

"Don't what?" asked Harry, confused.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Hermione replied. "I'm fully aware of the fact that you, me and Ron only add up to three. Trust me, I found a fourth person to do the ritual with, and he has experience."

"Oh really?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. "And who might this mystery person be?"

"You'll just have to wait, Ron," Hermione replied simply, turning around and heading towards the Snape crypt.

When the Gryffindor trio arrived at the building, Harry and Ron were surprised to see a cloaked figure and the ghostly form of Snape already waiting there.

"You're late," sneered Snape, glaring at the two boys behind Hermione. She smiled slightly at his frostiness. "I still don't know why you had to bring those two."

"I'd trust them with my life, Severus," Hermione replied as she pushed past the hooded figure and unlocked the door. Harry and Ron looked the hooded the hooded person up and down, trying to figure out who he—or she—was.

"It doesn't mean I have to trust them with _my _life," Snape muttered.

"So, how did you meet Hermione?" Ron asked the hooded figure. The person pulled the hood away from his head, revealing a shock of white-blonde hair that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Same as I met you, Weasley," Draco replied with a smirk. Ron just huffed and strode into the crypt.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. Harry was following close behind, trying to stop his red headed friend. "What the _hell _is ferret-boy doing here?"

"You may not like him Ron, but he's my friend and I don't want you bad-mouthing him in front of me!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him. "Like it or lump it, but he saved my life in school, and for that I am indebted to him."

Hermione smiled in satisfaction at Ron's fish-like expression. It was true; Draco _had _saved her life, no matter how much Ron didn't like it. Harry had come to terms with it, and while he didn't like her friendship with the blond Slytherin any more than Ron did, at least he wasn't so vocal in his opinions. In fact, Hermione remembered the incident as if it were yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_-January 1998-_

_Hermione sat in the Headmaster's office, wondering why she was there. She wasn't alone, either. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair a few feet away from her, studiously ignoring her. Hermione was nervous; after all, she couldn't remember doing anything bad enough involving Draco to warrant a trip to the Headmaster's office._

_Hermione jumped slightly as the door opened, and in walked Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Draco just sat there, indifferent, as Dumbledore sat behind his desk and the other two professors stood on either side of his seat._

"_Miss Granger, you are probably wondering why you are here," Dumbledore began. Hermione nodded dumbly, to tense and nervous to say anything. "There is nothing to worry about, my dear, you are not in trouble." Hermione relaxed visibly, causing the Headmaster to smile slightly. Hermione thought Snape looked at her, but when she glanced in his direction, all she saw was a mask of indifference as he began to speak._

"_Some information has come to our attention, Miss Granger," said Snape, no emotion behind his voice. "Information pertaining to you, and it was supplied to us by young Mr. Malfoy here."_

"_And why should I believe that?" Hermione asked defiantly. "He's been nothing but horrible to me these past seven years, so why would he be doing something nice now?"_

"_Correction, Granger," piped up Draco, glaring at the girl. "I was horrible to your friends. I only threw in the occasional 'mudblood' in there just to keep up appearances. Personally, I have nothing against you."_

"_Oh, I feel so loved," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Personal grudges aside, could we keep this meeting to the task at hand?"_

"_Of course, Professor," Hermione said. Draco was still sulking in his seat, and Hermione studiously ignored him._

"_Good," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Now, as I was saying, some information about you, Hermione, has been discovered, and Mr. Malfoy has been kind enough to share it with us. It would seem, Miss Granger that Voldemort is after you."_

"_What?!" exclaimed Hermione jumping out of her chair. "Why me? I'm not important! The prophecy clearly states that Harry has to kill him, and no one else!"_

"_I see you do not have confidence in your abilities, Miss Granger," remarked Snape with a sneer. "Contrary to what you may believe, you are important to the cause. Or, in the Dark Lord's eyes, you are. You have one of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world, though it is packaged in the most annoying way possible."_

_Hermione's head snapped up; had Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons and resident bastard, just given her a compliment?_

"_Exactly," agreed Draco. "The attack is going to happen within the next couple of months, or so my father tells me."_

"_How do you know it's true, then?" asked Hermione. "He could just be leading you on so that you think the attack will happen in a couple of moths when it could, in fact, be a couple of days, or a couple of years!"_

"_My father has no idea of my defection, Granger; he is so blinded by the fact that family loyalty reigns supreme that it never even crossed his mind that I would go to the light side," Draco replied firmly._

"_And did you think, Miss Granger, that we wouldn't investigate the matter further before calling you here?" asked Snape coldly, looking down on her. "I would have thought you knew of my role in the war."_

"_I do, sir," Hermione replied softly, blushing. "I wasn't thinking, that's all."_

"_Pity," remarked Snape with a sneer. "Letting your mind to go to waste like that."_

"_Severus, please!" admonished McGonagall. "I will not stand here and let you insult my student. Stop it right now or I'll be forced to transfigure you into a footstool for the duration of this meeting."_

"_As you wish, Minerva," responded Snape, remaining silent under the Head of Gryffindor's glare. _

"_Now, as for a course of action," began Dumbledore, looking at Hermione with his unblinking stare. Hermione didn't flinch, though she felt as if he was looking right into her very soul. "Miss Granger—Hermione—you must have someone with you at all times. I don't want to smother you, my dear, but it has to be done. Always make sure that you are with one of your friends or a professor at all times. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, sir," Hermione said softly, not wanting to argue with him. "Sir, what about my parents? Are they safe, or are they targeted too?"_

"_Yes, they are targeted as well," Dumbledore replied. Hermione tensed up slightly upon hearing this. "Do not worry, my dear, Severus has gone to your home and put up some of the most powerful wards known to wizard kind, much like the wards on the school."_

_Hermione relaxed a bit, but she was still on edge. After all, Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts before, so what would stop them from getting to her parents?_

"_Now that that is settled, I believe it is time for bed. Minerva, could you please escort Hermione back to Gryffindor tower?" asked Dumbledore._

"_Of course, Albus," replied McGonagall. "Come Hermione, it's almost time for curfew, and I don't want you breaking any rules."_

"_Could I possibly have a couple of minutes with Malfoy?" Hermione asked hopefully, surprising everyone in the room. Dumbledore nodded before either of the Heads of House could disagree. "We'll just wait for you in the corridor, alright?"_

"_Okay," Hermione agreed. She waited until all three professors were out of the room before addressing Malfoy. "Thank you."_

"_For what?" asked Draco, curious._

"_For saving my life, you dingbat," Hermione replied. "It was a very good thing you did."_

"_It was nothing," Draco said with a shrug. _

"_Nothing my arse," Hermione shot back, glaring at the blond boy. "Why did you do it? I would have sworn you would have kept it to yourself and let me and my family die. After all, I'm just a filthy mudblood to you, after all."_

"_I told you, that wasn't personal. It was just to keep up appearances," Draco replied. "I did, and still do, have a problem with your friends. Why do you spend so much time with them, anyway?"_

"_They saved my life," Hermione said, remembering that fateful Halloween in their first year._

"_How?" asked Draco._

"_Remember that troll in our first year?" inquired Hermione. Draco nodded. "Well, they locked it in the bathroom with me. They didn't know it was a girl's lavatory, but when they realized what it was, they burst in and saved the day."_

"_Idiots," muttered Draco. "Why are you still with them, then? I mean, they saved your life, big deal."_

"_Friendship holds more importance in Gryffindor than in Slytherin," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "While we have best mates, you have cronies, minions and hangers-on."_

"_Very true," Draco said after thinking about what she had said. "Umm...I don't know if you'd want to, but would you like to be my first friend?" Hermione giggled, causing the blond to glare at her._

"_I'd love to Draco," Hermione replied. "I'd love to."_

_-End Flashback-_

Their friendship had been by no means been easy. They had to keep it a secret, making sure that no one found out. After all, the Slytherins couldn't find out that their leader wasn't really a Death Eater to be, and the Gryffindors wouldn't understand why Hermione was spending time with the one who called her mudblood more times than any of them could count.

"Hermione...Earth to Hermione...calling Hermione..."

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's soft, slightly teasing voice. Hermione shook her head and grinned, blushing slightly.

"I think age has been bad to you," remarked Snape. "You never were a daydreamer while you were in school."

"Shut up, Severus," Hermione snapped. She drew herself up, trying to make herself look important. "Alrighty then, Harry, Ron and Draco, I need your wands."

"What?!" exclaimed Ron, clutching his wand. "We're doing magic, why do you need our wands?"

"Because this is ancient, primal magic, you prat," Draco explained. "This ritual was conceived way before wizards used wands. We have to draw the magic from around us as well as within us, and using a wand to channel that is too difficult."

"Right Draco," Hermione said with a smile. "Now boys, give me your wands before I have to summon them."

With grumbling on Ron and Harry's part, and smirking on Draco's, they handed over their wands. Hermione placed them into a bag along with her own. She placed the bag into a larger one containing all of her supplies.

"Alrighty then, now we have to get Severus' body off of its shelf and out into the open," Hermione said.

"You actually want us to _touch _him?!" asked Ron, horrified.

"Well, I can't do it," Hermione replied innocently, batting her eyelashes. She didn't like using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted, but sometimes she just had to play dirty. "I'm just a small little girl, and you three are all big, strong men."

"We're not going to fall for that, Hermione," said Harry. Hermione just batted her eyelashes again at Harry's serious, unflinching gaze. She dropped the act after a couple of minutes when Harry didn't even flinch.

"Oh, fine then, I'll do it," she huffed. "Besides, my eyelids were hurting from all that blinking. I don't know how in the world Lavender and Parvati did it on a regular basis."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about," Ron grumbled. Hermione ignored him as she dug out her wand and cast the _Mobilicorpus _spell on Snape's body. When he was out of his shelf and hovering over the ground, Hermione gently laid him on the ground. Ghost Snape looked on from a distance as she treated his body with tender care.

"Now, we need to get the herbs, incense and the book," Hermione instructed. The three men brought the bag before her. Before touching anything, she placed her wand back into the bag with the other three. She pulled out the herbs, incense and a large book written in some forgotten language, most likely Latin.

"Draco, I need you to read the passages in the book. You don't need to understand them; you just need to say them. I translated them, so I did all the work," Hermione said. Draco nodded and took the book. "Ron, I need you to spread the herbs on and around the body when I tell you to." She handed Ron a bag of pre-mixed herbs. "And you, Harry, I need you to light the incense and keep it burning, okay?" Harry nodded, taking the thin sticks from Hermione.

"Okay, Ron, start spreading about a handful of the herbs," instructed Hermione. Ron did as he was told. "Draco, read the first highlighted passage in the book."

Draco began stumbling over the Latin, trying to get say some of the convoluted words. Once he was finished with the section, Hermione closed her eyes and gestured for them to join hands. All four of them joined hands, Hermione standing near Snape's head.

"Spirits of the underworld, I call upon you to aid me in my task. My intentions are pure, and I am acting out of love. Restore the life-force and soul of this man, and I promise that we shall harm none," she said, her voice strong but soft. "Okay, Draco, next section."

Snape (the ghost) watched as Hermione led the ceremony. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice that he was fading away, little by little.

Hermione placed a cloudy white orb on corpse Snape's chest. With the next words, the orb began to glow.

"With this Soul Stone, your soul is restored."

She then took another orb, this one a blood red.

"With this Restoration Stone, your life force is restored."

She then returned to the circle, and all four joined hands again. Little by little, Harry, Ron and Draco felt weaker as Hermione drew their magic to herself, like a magic magnet. Her head snapped up, and her eyes opened wide, glowing with a pale ethereal glow. Snape, in all is ghostly glory, was fading away fast. His corpse was disappearing as well, as Hermione chanted in a deep, unnatural voice. It sounded like gibberish to the three men, but they could feel the magic coming off her in waves.

Just as the last of Snape's corpse disappeared, Hermione collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Ron, Harry and Draco rushed to her side, trying to revive her. There was no need to, as a moment later, Hermione's eyes fluttered opened, having returned to their usual brown.

"Did we do it?" she asked, anxious. Her face fell when she saw the sad expressions on her companions' faces. With an anguished cry, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

**aaa**

Darkness.

That was all Severus Snape could see. It was pressing against him, trying to permeate his very skin. Suddenly, he was bathed in light, as if a spotlight had been turned on.

"Severus Snape," a voice boomed, causing Snape to jump. "You have been brought here for judgment. If you have proven yourself worthy, you will be returned to the mortal world with no harm done to you. If you fail, you will suffer unending torture for the rest of eternity."

Snape didn't know what to say, so he just nodded, while trying to figure out who or what was speaking to him, and where it was coming from.

"What is the most important thing in the world to you?" asked the voice.

"Hermione's happiness," Snape replied instantly, as if it he had been fed Veritaserum. He guessed that this was a deception-free dimension of some sort.

"What do you believe would bring this Hermione happiness?" the voice asked, still booming.

"Love in her life," Snape replied.

"And do you feel you can provide that love and care for her?" the voice inquired.

"Yes," replied Snape. Before he knew what was happening to him, Snape felt as if he were falling very fast. The landing came much too soon for his liking, and the hard ground didn't do much to break his fall.

"No harm to me my arse," he muttered as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. It was at that moment he heard the anguished cries of a woman. Running in the direction of the noise, he went in the direction of the noise, which lead him to his family crypt. He looked inside to see Hermione curled up on the ground sobbing with three men standing around her, looking helpless. With a smirk, he put on his best 'bastard Snape' expression and strode in.

"Don't just stand there, you insolent brats! Comfort the woman already!" he barked, making the three men jump. Hermione looked up, her cheeks tear-stained. Her eyes widened as she slowly got to her feet and cautiously made her way to Snape.

"Severus?" she asked timidly. Snape nodded, and that was all the encouragement she needed. She ran and threw herself at him, flinging her arms around her waist. "I love you, Severus, and I'm so glad you're back!"

"I love you too, Hermione," Snape whispered, kissing her hair. "My bushy-haired Gryffindor know-it-all."

"My bat-like dungeon-dwelling Slytherin," Hermione replied with a giggle. She looked up, and their eyes locked. They would have stayed like that if it hadn't been for the impatient clearing of a throat from behind them.

"Can we go now?" asked Ron, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The two other men also looked uncomfortable.

"I strongly suggest it," Snape said coolly. Before Snape could say anything else, the three men scampered from the crypt. "Now, where were we?"

Snape lowered his head, heading towards Hermione's lips. At the last moment, she turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek. Snape looked at her curiously.

"I'm not going to kiss someone who hasn't brushed their teeth in five years," Hermione explained. With a hearty laugh, Snape took her by the hand and led her out of the crypt and the cemetery so that she could Apparate them back to Hogsmeade.

**aaa**

**There you go people, it's finished. Well, kind of. I still have to write the epilogue, and that'll be up probably sometime next week. I sincerely hope you all give me some honest feedback. Reviews make my day!**

**BTW, this is the LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!**


	13. Epilogue

**Ghost—Epilogue**

Hermione sat at the staff table anxiously, looking out into the crowd of first years that were before her. She was looking for a cloud of bushy black hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Will you quit it?" asked Severus, sounding exasperated. "Marie is there, trust me. I made sure that she's in that crowd. Quit worrying already."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione apologized with a sigh. "I'm just nervous about what house she's going to be in, that's all."

"She's Slytherin material, believe me," Snape said with a smirk.

"A little full of yourself, aren't we?" asked Hermione. "Remember when she came across Fluffy? Pure Gryffindor courage, if I do say so myself."

"Oh will you two shut up already?" asked Ginny. "You're giving me a headache, and I think you're annoying everyone else. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, she'll end up in Ravenclaw. You know how clever she is!"

"I agree," said Harry with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and Severus laughed.

Hermione looked down the table at her friends and colleagues. Severus had returned to his teaching position, sharing responsibilities with Hermione until something else came up for her. About a year after Severus was brought back to life, Professor Flitwick retired and asked Dumbledore if Hermione could replace him. The Headmaster thought it was a good idea, and now Hermione taught Charms.

After his stint with the Chudley Cannons and the England Quidditch team, Harry signed on to be the flying instructor at the school and a sometime guest speaker in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which still had the curse of the one-year teachers.

Ginny, along with the Longbottoms and Tonks, was one of the test subjects of a new potion Severus and Hermione had developed, the Sanity Draught. When a person drank it, they would recover most, if not all, of their sanity lost due to various reasons. That, coupled with therapy, and the formerly-insane person could return as a functioning member of society. Frank and Alice Longbottom were now reconnecting with their son, Neville, and living with Frank's mother's large house. Tonks was re-instated as and Auror, and was now Deputy Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry. Ginny was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she was married to Harry. They had a six-year old and a ten-year-old, Marcella and Thomas, respectively.

"Ooh, there she is!" Hermione squealed happily, pointing. Within the crowd was a tall eleven-year-old with bushy black hair and extraordinarily pale skin. The girl waved at Hermione, causing the Charms Professor to wave back.

"Rather undignified, don't you think?" asked Severus, smiling. "I mean, you don't want your students to think you are a squealing, hyperactive teenager, now do you?"

"This is my second wind," Hermione replied. "I didn't get a chance to be a kid when I was actually I kid, so I'm making up for it now. Of course, constantly being around people seventeen and under doesn't really help much."

"Too true," Severus agreed. Professor McGonagall set up the stool at the front of the queue, and placed the worn and frayed Sorting Hat on top of it. Straightening up, she cleared her throat to get the first years' attention.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you what house you are in," she said, sounding as stiff and formal as she had when Hermione had been sorted. She looked at her husband of thirteen years and smiled and he returned it with a rare one of his own.

Hermione marveled at how well her life was going right now. It had been about fifteen years after she had brought Severus back to life, and she couldn't be happier. They had worked together on potions and things; it had taken Severus a while to get full use of his joints again. As well, Hermione had asked many of the people who had lost loved ones in the war if she could possibly bring their dead relatives back to life. All of them had replied with an "it's a nice offer, but no thank you. What's done is done and we don't want to mess with the fates." Even Harry had said that when she offered to bring Sirius and Remus back to life. He had said that the spells may have worked for her one time, but to not push her luck. Hermione accepted this, and moved on.

"Snape-Granger, Marie!" Professor McGonagall yelled, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione watched in anticipation as hers and Severus' daughter made her way through the crowd. She sat on the stool as gracefully as her gangly frame would allow, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"If she gets into Slytherin, you're marking essays for my class for a week," Severus whispered.

"I'm not agreeing to that!" Hermione whispered back.

"You're just scared you're going to lose," Severus shot back with a smirk.

"No, I just know how much work you assign in the first week," Hermione retorted. "Besides, shouldn't you be more creative?"

Severus didn't get a chance to answer, because at that point the Hat had made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled.

"It seems you _both _owe me something," Ginny said with a smile. "After all, it was me that said she would be a Ravenclaw."

"Oh shut up, Ginny," both Hermione and Severus said in unison.

**aaa**

**Well, here it is...the end of the fic. I decided to tie up loose ends and things like that.**

**Please note: I WILL NOT BE WRITING A SEQUEL. This was a challenge fic, nothing more, nothing less. I'm not planning on continuing it, so you're just going to have to live with this. I don't want any pleas for a sequel, so PLEASE don't ask me to write one. That is all.**

**I really hope you enjoyed _Ghost. _I also hope that you go and check out my other works, if you haven't already. I may write another HG/SS fanfic in the near future, but don't get your hopes up. I have a couple of projects I'm working on, plus the fics I already have up. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Don't worry, HG/SS fans...you haven't heard the last of me!**

**Toodles!**

**angelus cado **


End file.
